Sorrow's Heart
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: George and Angelina are trying to overcome the events in Deathly Hallows. Spoilers for the seventh book. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: I've had this idea ever since I finished reading Deathly Hallows—so Spoilers for it. I got it and read it finishing it on July 21. But I was in the middle of other things, so I'm finally able to get to it. Hope you…well not sure if enjoy is the right word._

**The Aftermath**

Angelina walked into her flat. Everything was how she had left it when she took off to help in the war. She walked past everything and went into her bedroom. After curling up on her bed she did something that she didn't do very often, she cried. The war had been awful; many people had died, but the one death that really affecting her was the death of her loved one…Fred. Why did he have to die? Wasn't it bad enough all the things that had happened to the Weasleys and now Fred was gone.

She remembered walking into the Great Hall with all the bodies lying, lifeless, people mourning them. She saw Colin Creevey, which made her sad remembering when he had his camera at their Quidditch practice and Oliver freaked out about it. She saw Lupin, whose class was always good. Then she looked over and saw the Weasleys, they were all surrounding a body. Quickly she took count to figure out which one had died, she saw one of the twins at the head of the body and she realized it was George. He was in complete anguish which tore her heart out and then she realized why as she moved in closer…Fred was the one who they were mourning.

At that moment she felt her heart go into her throat and would have fallen had Alicia and Katie not been there for her. They wanted to bring her over there, but she didn't want to interrupt, and they didn't know so there was no reason to pressure her to go over there. So they brought her to one of the tables at the side and they sat there. Everything else passed so quickly. Soon she found everyone taking the bodies of their loved ones and leaving. That was when she took her cue and took off before anyone could try talking with her.

She hadn't felt a pain like this…ever. What would life be without Fred? George must be dying inside. They did almost everything together. She lay there until tiredness finally claimed her and brought her into a fitful sleep.

* * *

George sat staring at one of his and Fred's unfinished project. They had laid it down with Fred promising to explain what he had meant when they got back. And here George was back, without his brother. At times it didn't even feel like George was really there, he felt out of touch with everything. He couldn't remember if he had even eaten breakfast. He knew that Fred would want him to go on with his life, but it was so hard. Besides if Fred were here…but that meant George wouldn't be and then they'd still be apart.

Fred's funeral was tomorrow, he wasn't sure he'd be able to make it through, but he knew he had to. He went into Fred's room and sat on the bed and began to think about what it was that he wanted to say. He soon found himself thinking about that day again.

George had walked in triumphant of what had happened. When he and Fred got separated he knew it wasn't a big deal, he would see his twin again; besides he had to tell Fred about what happened to one of the deatheaters. He began looking around but didn't see Fred walking about. He started to wonder if Fred had made it back yet but he quickly dismissed that idea from his head.

He finally saw some of his family. As he began to walk over they turned to him with saddened looks. Something had happened to one of them. Quickly he counted everyone and then he looked behind Charlie and saw his brother on the floor. George never could remember feeling that empty feeling he had felt at that moment, which still hadn't gone away.

He quickly made it over there and went by Fred's head putting it in his lap seeing a smile on his face. Of course Fred would be smiling when it happened. It wasn't until a little while later that George heard how Fred had died. Percy and Ron had been there, as well as Hermione and Harry. But at least someone had been there. Percy explained what happened and as sad as it was George couldn't help but grin a little in thinking that Fred got to hear Percy joke before he died, something that both thought would never happen.

George continued in his thoughts until he fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Laying Down To Rest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter. More interaction will be soon, so don't worry._

**Laying Down To Rest**

Angelina woke to someone knocking on her door. Slowly she got up and went and opened the door. Alicia and Katie were both standing there.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Come on Ang, you know what today is." Alicia said as both her and Katie walked into her apartment.

"What?" Angelina asked hoping they would leave if she sounded upset.

"Fred's funeral." Katie spoke softly as if hoping that no one would hear and perhaps that it wouldn't be true.

Swallowing a lump that was forming in her throat Angelina looked at both of her friends, "That's today?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well I don't feel so good."

She went and sat on the couch. Alicia and Katie looked at each other and both walked over and sat on either side of her. "Look, we know it's hard. Fred was our friend." Katie said.

"Look guys, I know. And I know that the whole Weasley family is in pain especially George. Alright." Angelina sighed, there was no getting out of the funeral. "Okay, I'll go alright."

"Good. Now go get dressed." Alicia said gently nudging her.

"Fine."

Angelina went and got ready. She soon found herself staring in the mirror. Something had caught her eye. Picking up the chain she let her finger run down it into it reached the ring at the end. She felt tears in her eyes and quickly dropped the chain. Shaking her head she sat on the bed. How was she going to make it through the funeral? All she technically was was a friend, someone who had gone out with Fred.

"Ang, are you ready?" She heard Katie's soft voice come through the door.

Standing up she put her shirt on covering the chain and walked over to the door, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Come on. You'll be able to come home and rest soon enough."

Alicia, Katie and Angelina all apparated. They appeared at the graveyard. It wasn't hard to find the site since so many people were there. Angelina let Katie and Alicia guide her over there. She could see the coffin opened, but didn't really want to see who was inside. Angelina didn't have much of a choice with her two friends bringing her there. She stopped when she saw Fred's face. He had a smile on it, just how he should die; it was the wrong age though. She wanted to reach out and run her hands in his hair again, feel his hands on her. Listen to his words in her ear. Tears began to come to her eyes and she followed Alicia and Katie to some seats.

* * *

George had woken up in Fred's bed. He sat up slowly and looked around; everything seemed to be in a daze. Nothing seemed real at all. Maybe it wasn't real. Maybe he would wake up and Fred would be there with him, both talking about what should be their next project. Next project. George stood up and walked out into the hall. Everything reminded him of Fred; their flat, their shop, their ideas, their family, apparating, even looking in a mirror. If it weren't for George's missing ear he could have looked in the mirror and seen Fred.

Today was his funeral. It was the day George would have to watch his other half be lowered into the ground. He glanced out the window and saw that it was a sunny day. Of course it would be sunny, but then again Fred would have wanted that. Fred wanted a lot more and now he had nothing. He somewhat wished the funeral was already over; he hadn't cried yet and he didn't feel like having people stare at him expecting him to cry. It wasn't as though he didn't feel horrible, but he was still expecting Fred to walk through the door, and he wouldn't.

All at once George heard someone knocking at the door. Slowly he went over and opened it top reveal his little sister. "Hey George, can I come in?"

Shrugging George stepped back allowing the young redhead to enter. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just thought…" She stopped and sat down at the table where some notes lay that he and Fred had been working on. He went over and sat down next to her knowing the next step that would come, "I thought maybe you'd…you know…want some…" He waited, knowing what Ginny was going to ask but allowing her the chance to finish, "Thought you'd want someone with you." At which point she began to cry failing at holding it in.

George reached over and pulled her close to him, giving her a chance to hold onto him and just cry as much as she wanted. It was a while before she pulled away, she wasn't exactly through crying, but she had pulled herself together enough to look George in the face, "Do you?"

The way she asked reminded him of when they were younger. "Sure. Let's go." By accepting the funeral, finalizing it, saying that the person you hold close to your heart is gone forever. Giving a small smile Ginny held out her hand allowing George to take it. The two then apparated to the funeral.

* * *

George slowly walked up to the coffin. There was Fred. Gred. Forge. George. All four were in there. 'Hey Fred. How are you doing? You're dead, not doing as well as me. Although I suppose you could be doing much better. I hate this life. I hate not having you hear with me. I hate the fact that people look at me and wonder about you. I hate…I just miss you really. But I'll carry on Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes for you. We'll do just like what we wanted to and I know you'll be with me. I love you Fred.' George felt many eyes on him and slowly moved to his seat.

He glanced up every now and then seeing all the people who had come to see Fred. Lee had been one of the first people through after the family. Looking up George watched as Alicia, Angelina and Katie all stopped to look at Fred. Shaking his head he hung it down, why was there so much pain after such a happy even like Harry winning?

The funeral went by faster than George thought it would. Many different people talked including George. George gave jokes knowing Fred would want them. He knew that there might have been people who wondered why he was joking and not crying; he didn't care, it just meant they didn't really know Fred. Finally it was over. George watched as his brother was lowered into the ground, separating the two for far longer than George or Fred would have wanted. George felt the last bit of him go out as the dirt was placed on top.

* * *

Afterwards his Mom had invited everyone over to eat. He knew that was something his Mom just had to do. Not much happened there, George in fact disappeared into the—well now his room. As he was sitting there George realized that he wanted to see Angelina. He headed downstairs and looked around but unfortunately she must have left. He would just have to talk to her about Fred another time. Besides Angelina probably wouldn't help the pain, so why bother?


	3. Trying To Move On

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Trying To Move On**

Angelina was sitting at her table flipping through the newspaper. She wasn't really focusing on anything that she was reading so it wasn't until she had turned the page that she realized she had just been looking at an ad for Fred and George's joke shop. Turning back she looked at the logo touching it lightly with her finger. Why? Why had Fred died? It wasn't fair. He was young. He had just started getting things going. He had even just—it wasn't fair.

She had become accustomed to staying at home just to avoid everyone. She would go to work and come back. She knew that she had it easier than George did, easier than the rest of the family, but it still wasn't easier on her. Alicia and Katie would come and try to take her out to different places, it didn't matter; she still didn't want to do any of that fun stuff. She tried to be nice with them, but she was sure that she was getting on their last nerves.

Of course they wouldn't understand, they couldn't, they didn't know, neither of them knew which only made it more difficult. She couldn't just tell them now. It was just like she couldn't have walked up to Mrs. Weasley and told her that she was really close to her son, closer than she would have wanted to hear. She couldn't have told Mr. Weasley that she was there as more than just someone from school. How could she have walked up to Mrs. Weasley at Fred's funeral and tell her?

Angelina stood in front of the mirror. She could tell that she hadn't been sleeping well. It wasn't just under her eyes, but her eyes themselves, something was missing from them. Shaking her head Angelina stepped a bit from the mirror and held out her hand, "Hi Mrs. Weasley, you probably don't remember me, but I went to school with Fred. In fact, there's more to it than just that. Even though you're his mother and he didn't say anything, I just thought—"

Just then there was a knock at the door. Angelina walked over and opened it to reveal Lee. "Lee, what are you doing here?"

"Since you won't come out, I decided to come here and see you."

Angelina stepped aside to allow Lee through the door. Once in he took her hand and looked at her, "What?" She asked hoping he didn't know.

"You haven't been sleeping have you Ang?"

Shrugging her shoulders the tall girl went and sat on the couch, "What's your point?"

"Come on you know that it's important to get your sleep."

"Lee I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with not sleeping a couple of nights."

"Yeah, I agree. But not sleeping for a couple of weeks."

"Lee if I hadn't slept that long than don't you think I'd be more tired than this?"

"Of course." He came and sat next to her, "Look I know how close you were with Fred. Why won't you come out with us? It's not like we're forgetting him or anything."

"What about George?" Lee grew quiet and looked away. "He doesn't come out does he?"

"George is…George is…fine."

"Lee Jordan you better not be lying to me."

"Look, don't worry about George right now."

"I'll worry about who I want to worry about."

"First focus on yourself alright. You can't keep doing this. I'm not saying you can't be sad or feel alone, but Fred wouldn't want you here sitting day in and day out—except when you go to work."

"Alright. Let me just ask Fred what he thinks about it. Oh wait, I can't!" Angelina's voice kept getting higher as she finished her statement. She felt a few tears come to her eyes; she hadn't really been able to cry for a while. She allowed Lee to pull her in and wrap his arms around her allowing her to cry and hold on tight. Lee and she had grown up together and he was one of her best friends.

"Come on Ang, it's okay." Lee tried talking soothingly to her which helped. Lee was good at trying to help her out; he always seemed to know what she needed. But what she needed now he couldn't provide, no one could.

* * *

Angelina woke up to a much dimmer room. She found herself in Lee's lap. Stretching she sat up, "How long did I sleep for?"

"A few hours."

"Oh. Sorry."

Lee shrugged, "Don't be. Listen Angelina, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you visit George?"

"George? I thought you wanted me to focus on myself."

"I was thinking, George would want all of his friends."

"All of his friends?"

"Can you just let him know that you'll be there for him too?"

"Lee, I don't know if…"

Lee stood up, "Angelina Johnson I can't believe you. George was our friend too. Do you realize how he must be feeling right now? I know you miss Fred, but others do too. Please just go and see him."

She knew that was true. It did hurt, but George and Fred were closer than any one she had ever known. "Alright, but I can't just yet."

"Why not?"

"Please Lee, I'll go, I just need time alone alright?"

"Alright fine." Lee walked to the door, "Will you be alright. I want to check on George."

Nodding Angelina gestured to the door, "Go ahead. He needs you more than I do." With a smile Lee was out the door.

* * *

George was just about to close the door to the joke shop when Lee walked up. "Hey George."

"Lee, how are you?"

"You know how it is."

Shrugging George allowed Lee to walk in and he then locked the door. Ron and Verity had already left. Ron had started helping, but he wasn't there full time just yet because he had been helping out with other things as well. Verity had made it through the war and had come back. She told George how sorry she was but hadn't pestered him—she too had lost a few family members from the war and knew a bit of what it was like. Ron being there didn't help all the time, but sometimes he was grateful that Ron was there.

He then noticed Lee right in front of his face, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just…I need to clean up."

"Right, I'll help."

"Lee…"

Lee looked down, "Not yet." Nodding Lee headed toward the door, "George, I am here for you."

"I know. Thanks Lee."

Lee smiled and, instead of opening the door, apparated out. Lee came in many times, it wasn't that George didn't like Lee there; he still wanted to be alone at times. During the day he had all his customers to deal with, making it almost seem as though Fred was still there and everything was alright, but he knew that it wasn't. Fred wasn't around anymore. But George wasn't going to let Fred down, not when the world craved laughter after all the pain and sorrow everyone had been through. He and Fred had talked about how they would make sure laughter was still around even after the horror of the war, neither knew that it would be only George in charge of it.

The red-haired man shook his head; he needed to get out of this. He knew that he needed to, but there were so many times when George just didn't care anymore. Losing Fred was the worst thing that could and did happen to him. He knew that it hurt his family, but they didn't feel it like he did, he and Fred were one that had been torn in half. A faint smile fell across the young man's face; Fred would have laughed at that statement. Fred would've said it's time to move on; it's time to stand tall.

Shaking his head George finished cleaning and headed upstairs to the loft. He had begun cleaning the store by hand in order to give him more to do. After getting into the loft he sat down at the table to eat the food Ginny had brought by earlier. But before George could even attempt to eat he heard a knock at his door. Puzzled he went over and opened the door. There standing before him was a face he knew very well, and Fred knew even better. The girl stood tall and looked George in the face with her face strong, "Hi George."


	4. I’m Asking for Your Help

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**I'm Asking for Your Help**

Angelina looked into the man's face who was identical to the man she loved. It had taken a lot for her to come and just standing here looking at him made her wish she hadn't come. "Angelina? What are you doing here?"

"Me? I uh…" Why couldn't she think of anything? She looked down, "I just wanted to see how you are."

"Come in. Don't stand outside." George stepped aside and allowed Angelina to walk inside the flat she had been in many times before. Looking around she saw that George had left everything as it was. The flat had a different feeling than before, but then again Fred was alive at that point. "So, you want something to drink?"

She turned around tearing her eyes from the rest of the place and looked at George, "I'm okay."

"Alright. So…uh…you wanna sit?"

Nodding Angelina sat down on the couch George had been talking about. It wasn't until a few minutes later when George took a seat next to her. Angelina looked down at her hands and then over at George who was staring straight ahead. "I'm sorry."

He slowly turned his head to her and nodded. "I know that's not what you want to hear. I know you really wish that it was Fred here, that maybe if you had been there you could have saved him. I suppose you're always annoyed with how many people keep telling you they're sorry, when they wouldn't, couldn't understand."

"Ang, take a breathe. I'm not going to cut you off."

"I just wanted to get that out."

"Thanks. Thanks for even coming here, Fred would have—"

Angelina looked down with a few new tears, "It wasn't a big deal." George looked off towards where the bedrooms were. Angelina shook off her own pain; she was here for George, "Have you been in there yet?"

Without even looking at her George replied, "The first night."

"Have you since?"

The red haired man looked down, "No."

"Do you want to?"

She really hoped the he didn't, she didn't think she could handle seeing his bed—the bed where—she stopped her thought right away and focused on George. "I just want Fred back."

She looked at him and saw a few tears roll down his cheeks. Scooting closer Angelina put her arm around George, "Shh, it's okay."

As he laid his head on her shoulder he began to cry. Soon Angelina found herself silently joining in.

* * *

It was much later when Angelina woke up. She looked around and saw that she was still at the twins—George's flat. She didn't see George so she got up but didn't have to walk far; he was in the kitchen pouring a drink.

"George."

She saw his shoulders move a bit indicating that he wasn't expecting her before he turned around, "Hey. You woke up?"

"Yeah. What time is it?"

"It's about 3:30 in the morning."

"I slept for that long?"

"I suppose you were tired."

"I suppose." George offered her the drink but she shook her head, "No thanks. When did you get up?"

"Just a few minutes before you. You know I understand if you want to leave."

"George, I told you that I was here for you, and I'm going to be, alright?"

"Alright."

"Good." There was silence for a few minutes as George stood examining his cup. Angelina remembered when she didn't want anyone by her, "Do you want me to leave?"

George looked up at her and then back down at his drink, "I've been doing things by hand now."

Angelina couldn't believe it, "Like cleaning and such?"

"Yeah. It makes time…"

"Go by differently if you have…"

"Something to do."

"Me too." Angelina quietly turned and sat back on the couch. Her thoughts had gone back to Fred. Ever since he had died she started doing things by hand and George now was. George. George was here in pain and she obviously wasn't doing much to help him.

She felt the cushion next to her move meaning George was now there, "How are you feeling?"

Without looking at him she shrugged, "Fine."

"Don't pretend because of me."

"It hurt."

"Angelina. I know that it was more than that to you. I was there remember."

Turning she and George locked eyes, "I know you were there."

"Well come on, it hurts you."

"It hurts you." Angelina hoping that he wouldn't continue.

"Why didn't you tell my Mum at the funeral?"

"Why? Hmm…let's think shall we? I go up to her and say 'Hi Mrs. Weasley I'm really sorry about your son, but here's the real kicker I'm your daughter. Yeah that sounds real good."

"Don't exaggerate. You still have the engagement ring?" Angelina looked down. "You do, you're wearing it on your neck aren't you?"

"So?"

"So, don't you think that you should tell her?"

"No, I think it's best to leave that stone unturned. Your Mum has gone through a lot already and I really don't want to add to it."

"Okay now you're being ridiculous. She would love to know."

"How do you know?"

"I grew up with her. Besides I can always…"

"George you can't tell."

"I can if I want to. This is something I think her and my Dad need to know."

Angelina stood up followed by George, "Think about Fred."

"What?"

"I'm sure you remember what he said."

"About not saying anything, yeah I remember."

"So what you're going to say something anyways."

"Come on this is completely different."

"George, look your family has been through enough, I don't want to burden anyone else. I want to be here for you. Not have to have it where you have to be there for me."

"Angelina, all things considering family does help each other out."

"I have family."

"Yeah, but I'm talking about who knows."

"Once you've decided to leave out the part of me and Fred, I'll be back. Lee will still come over you know he will. And hey since you want family to help you out, I'll just leave and let you call one of your family members." Angelina continued her way to the door, "I'll see you later George. You know where I am."

Angelina had her hand on the door knob but froze in place when George spoke again, "Then I'm asking for your help Angelina Weasley."


	5. Remembering

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Remembering**

Turning slowly Angelina looked at George, "What did you say?"

"Come on Ang, you know what I said." George said with a determined look on his face.

Angelina swallowed; she couldn't believe what he had said, "George, you promised."

"I know." He looked down at his hands.

Before she could stop herself she said, "George you promised Fred."

George stood up and walked over to Angelina, "Yeah well…he's not here and I'm…"

Angelina watched George try to push away the pain and instead his shoulders and a few tears fell. "George." Angelina went over to her friend and put her arm around him. "Come on." She gently led him to his room where she laid him down. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

George nodded but only lay there staring straight ahead towards where Fred's room was. Sometimes she wondered how they could live in two different rooms when apart Fred and George just wasn't complete. Angelina didn't want both around when it was just her and Fred, but that was different and she knew that George wasn't hurt or anything. Everything was so much easier when they were younger. Angelina let her mind wonder and stayed on George's bed holding his hand. Slowly her eyes closed and she felt herself slip away to a happier time.

_She and Fred had just had another fight. It was stupid, they would say it was over the choice of restaurant, but deep down she knew that it was because of the craziness of the war. Her family wasn't doing well, his family wasn't doing well, and she was terrified that he would come for Fred, and George. She loved both of them, but Fred, Fred she loved with all her heart. And since they continued their jokes and such she didn't think that he would be to thrilled with that._

_But not at the moment. She stormed into her flat and slammed the door. He was so infuriating. Why did he have to be like that? Because he's Fred, her reasonable side said. She hated listening to that side. It was at that moment that she heard a knock, "Who is it?"_

_And with that the door opened revealing Fred. She didn't have to worry about mixing up the twins anymore because the git Snape had cursed off poor George's ear, he hadn't deserved that. "What are you doing here?"_

_"You can't just walk away from me. I was in the middle of talking to you."_

_"Oh, Fred, how were you going to make me stay? Casting a spell on me?"_

_She stood there waiting for his response, but nothing prepared her for the one that came out of his mouth, "Wanna marry me?"_

_And had she been prepared she could have stopped herself from replying, "Yes."_

_At that moment Angelina realized what has just happened and from his look she could see that Fred realized it too. The two were quiet for a few minutes. Angelina sat down on the couch. Fred walked over and sat down near her. "Did you mean it?" He asked._

_"Did you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Me too." Angelina and Fred looked at each other and smiled. They leaned in and shared one of their tamer kisses. _

Angelina slowly woke up, that sleep was better than most of the nights where she'd fall into a nightmare of Fred being killed over and over again and then she'd wake up not allowing her a chance to go back to sleep. Looking around she saw that she was in bed, which was odd as she didn't remember going back home after she was with—she quickly sat up, George! He was here. Looking around she realized that he wasn't in the room.

She went out to the rest of the loft only to find the place empty. Looking at the time she realized that George was probably downstairs at the store. Angelina thought she should head home but before she realized it she was standing in front of Fred's door. She probably shouldn't go in there without talking to George. She stepped back. But then again, why shouldn't she? Would George be upset? She certainly didn't want to cross any lines.

Taking a deep breathe Angelina opened up the door and stepped in. Looking around she realized it was exactly as Fred had left it; his blankets thrown in such a manner that it could only have been from Fred. There was paper on the floor. Some were new projects that he and George had been working on, stuff she wasn't allowed to see, and others were floor plans. Floor plans that were never going to happen.

Angelina went over and sat on the familiar bed. Sure it wasn't much, but it was going to be more. Looking around she saw pictures on the wall. Some were hand drawn while others were actual pictures. Pictures of the Weasley family, of he and George, her, Katie and Alicia, pictures of him and Angelina. Smiling she remembered George and Lee encouraging him to put up pictures. He had finally done it, only because of George.

She had no idea how George was able to continue everything, he hurt so much. Perhaps the pain carried him through it, that and that he was keeping busy. She should be back at work, but she didn't feel like it. 'Fred, why, why you? It's not fair.'

Angelina lay her head down on his pillow. As she lay there she was intoxicated with Fred's smell. Smiling she curled more into a ball and closed her eyes remembering how it felt to be in his embrace. Staying like that Angelina fell back into a sleep.

* * *

George watched as the last customer left. Verity was cleaning up the back, so George went through and began fixing where things were situated. Ron had left earlier that day, which was fine. After the store was cleaned up George let Verity go and slowly trudged back upstairs towards the apartment. He wondered if Angelina was still there. He really had loved having her there. His family was good and everything. Lee was good. But Angelina, she had been incredibly close to Fred, so having her around was like Fred was kind of there.

He went in and was about to go into his bedroom when he saw Fred's door opened. Looking inside he saw her lying on Fred's bed sleeping. Every time George tried to sleep he always had dreams, or were they nightmares? He couldn't sleep after waking up and so would be awake for the rest of the night. But it didn't matter since either way Fred would be there.

He walked over and pulled the covers up over Angelina. He hoped that this was good for her and not bad. He figured that he Fred would want him to look after Angelina, even though she probably didn't need it. Shaking his head he walked out of the room and turned off the light. He'd let her sleep as long as she needed.


	6. Fred’s Wish

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: Thank you for all who are still reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Fred's Wish **

Angelina woke up and looked around in confusion; it took her a few minutes to realize where she was at. Surprisingly she had gotten a good sleep; she didn't remember any nightmares at all. Getting up she looked over and realized that the door was shut; she didn't remember shutting the door. George. George had to have seen her. She quickly left the room and looked in George's own room, but found it empty.

"I'm over here Ang."

Turning she saw George on the couch. "Hey," She started walking over to the couch, "Sorry about…you know?" She pointed at Fred's room.

"How was your sleep?"

"Better, thanks."

"Good."

Angelina sat down next to George, "I'm sorry I was in there."

"Hey, you don't need to apologize." George said giving her a small smile.

"Thanks."

"Angelina about last night…"

"With telling your parents?"

George turned to her, "Our parents. Angelina you are still a part of the family, even if Fred…"

"George, you were the only one who knew about it."

"I know. But that's why I think we should tell them."

"I can't look her in the eye and tell her that I with her…son went behind her back and were married without her knowledge."

"Do you think it'd be easier on me?"

"No, I know it's not going to be any easier on you." Angelina looked into her lap, "Maybe I should just…I don't know."

"Come on Ang, you need more than just work."

"So do you. Your family loves you so much, they'll help you out."

George became quiet and turned and looked towards the bedrooms, "The first time we slept in different rooms, it was weird. We actually kept the doors open."

"It's weird that it's just you, but I'm glad that you both didn't die."

"Thanks Ang, although sometimes…" George's head bowed.

"George, you can't mean that."

"Well it's hard. It's like…a part of me was torn out. Ang I don't feel whole anymore."

Angelina reached over and took his hand in hers, "I'm sorry George; I really am."

"Sometimes I wish that I was the one who…died and Fred…Fred lived. Then he would be here alone. I couldn't do that to him."

"Either way it would have sucked for either of you two."

"I suppose."

She squeezed his hand and he turned towards her, "George I'll be here for you, alright."

"Thanks. What about…"

"Your family?"

"Our family."

"I…I don't know yet. Can we hold off for a bit, please?"

George sighed, "Sure."

"Come on. I really don't feel like it."

"Shouldn't you be proud or something?"

"Then why are you hiding?"

"I still go to work."

Angelina shook her head, "That's not what I mean. You're closing yourself off from everyone."

George took his hand away from Angelina, "Me? Who's the one who won't say that they were married?"

"Because Fred was going to tell her. Don't you want to keep his wishes?"

This time the red haired man stood up, "You want to know what I think?"

Angelina stood up as well and looked George right in the eye, "What?"

"I think you're just scared."

"I am not."

"You are too. Fred told me that when you start getting scared you push things off."

Swallowing Angelina turned and walked a few steps away from him, "I think I need to leave."

"Angelina, come on this is ridiculous. He was my twin, my brother, and I loved him and miss him. Why aren't I being the irrational one?"

"I'm not…"

"Just don't. Look Angelina, just remember you have to think about what Fred would want know."

Angelina sighed and quietly said, "I'll talk to you later," then she apparated out of his flat.

Within seconds she appeared in her flat. Walking over to her couch she laid down on it and closed her eyes. She had gone over there to help George and instead he had to help her. She knew that it had been too early to see George. She loved George, but she really should've waited a week or even more. She wanted to see him; they were friends and the nicer one of the twins, which had always been something she liked about George.

But then there was Fred, Fred. Shaking her head she still remembered that conversation they had after getting married.

_Fred, George and her were all at her flat. Fred walked over to the table, "Alright, so I think Mum shouldn't know."_

_"What? Don't you think it's bad enough that you got married without even telling her?" Angelina said._

_Fred and George looked at each other and laughed_.

_"Look Ang, she won't find out." Fred said to Angelina._

_"True, but seriously Fred, you'll have to tell Mum." George said looking at Fred._

_"Alright, don't worry."_

_"Good, I gotta get going; I'll see you two later." George apparated out of her flat._

_Angelina looked at Fred, "Are you going to tell your Mum? I mean maybe we should have waited." _

_"Come on, you and I both know that's not what we want. Besides if it'll make you and George feel better I'll tell her right after Harry beats You-Know-Who."_

_Angelina rolled her eyes, "I know you don't want a huge extravagant wedding like Bill and Fleur had, I don't either, but…"_

_"Angel, come on."_

_She loved it when he called her that, he was the only one though. No one else dared call her that. "What Fred?"_

_"Let's stop this out here and head somewhere else."_

_Smiling Angelina knew what Fred was talking about. Fred leaned in and the two shared a kiss before pulling apart and heading into her bedroom._

Angelina closed her eyes as she felt a tear slid down her cheek. She remembered that night and any other times so vividly like it was yesterday. Even if Fred wouldn't want her to mourn it didn't mean she wasn't going to jump up and sing and dance. She headed into her bedroom and lay down on the bed falling asleep with memories of Fred.


	7. Changing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Changing**

_A few weeks later_

Angelina awoke to someone knocking at her door. Sitting up she tried to ignore the urge to fall asleep again. Finally standing up she went over to the door and opened it to reveal Lee.

"Lee what are you doing here?"

She went and sat back on the couch with Lee joining her, "Angie you are a sad, sad sight my friend."

"What?"

"Well for starters none of us ever see you anymore. You won't answer anyone's letters or anything."

"I've been busy."

"Yeah doing what sleeping?"

"First you complain because I'm sleeping too little, now it's because I'm sleeping too much?"

"Come on, you know you can't do this to yourself."

"I can do whatever."

"So you're just going to stay here and sleep and then go to work."

"Sure, why not?"

"Well for one, today is Tuesday, you missed work yesterday."

Angelina's eyes went wide, "What?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know?"

"Percy mentioned it to George."

"How would Percy know?"

"Come on do you really want me to go through a he said, she said?"

"Okay fine. I have to go. I have to talk and apologize."

Angelina jumped up and ran into her room quickly changing before running back out to the living room. Lee stood up, "You know Angelina, and you don't want to waste your life. Fred would hate that. And you know I don't want you to waste your life either."

Angelina looked down, "I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Alright. But Ang, we're going to be going to meet at The Three Broomsticks this Friday, please come."

"I—"

"Don't say anything, just think about it. Now go."

"Thanks."

Angelina left.

* * *

Angelina arrived home late. After talking to her boss she agreed to work late and that she wouldn't do that again. Luckily her boss was very understanding. She went to the couch and saw a note on it. Picking it up she read:

_Ang,_

_Do yourself a favor. Stay off the couch._

_Lee_

She shook her head, although she wasn't to surprised that Lee wrote that. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge staring at the lack of food she had. She hadn't realized that she hadn't gone shopping for a while. She grabbed some left over soup and warmed it up.

Sitting down she ate her soup slowly. Nothing much happened at work except a lot of paperwork. There really wasn't a lot happening ever since Fred…well maybe there was stuff, it just felt weird going. She sighed and decided that she should probably go on Friday night. Lee and George both said she should do things, and maybe she could stop thinking about Fred. Shaking her head she realized that she wouldn't be able to do something just as simple as that.

* * *

Later in the evening she went over to Lees. Luckily he wasn't there so she just left a simple note that told him she'd go on Friday and then she headed back to her flat. Once there she decided that she was going to read, different than what she had been doing. But as she picked up the book Lee appeared in her house.

"Lee!"

"Hey, I got your letter. When did you stop by?"

"Like maybe ten minutes ago."

"Oh, well…sorry, I just got back. You mean it you're really going to go?"  
"Yes I am. Look I thought about what you and George said and you're both right. I should get out. So…alright?"

Lee came over and sat down next to Angelina. "Good. I'm glad. I'm not George, but I do know that Fred would have wanted you to be happy."

"I know. But…" Angelina contemplated telling Lee about her and Fred but then stopped. If George hadn't said anything, why should she?

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm going."

"Alright. So we'll see you there?"

"Yes."

"Did you work all day?"

"Yes. Are you my new Dad?"

Lee took Angelina's hand, "I'm sorry. Angie you know I'm here for you."

"I know Lee. Thanks."

"Alright, well do you want me to stay, or are you going to go to sleep?"

"For your information I was going to read."

"Alright, alright. I'll see you later."

"Thanks Lee."

Once Lee had gone Angelina picked up her book and began reading. About half way through the first page she realized that she had no clue what had been said. She ended up closing the book and decided to let sleep fill her time again until work took its place.


	8. Taking A Step Out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Taking A Step Out**

_A few days later_

Angelina looked in the mirror. She had on jeans and a simple t-shirt. It took her a while to pick out her outfit. It wasn't like that's how things always happened, but…she didn't want to wear something for a guy to think that he could hit on her, but she had also figured that she should start wearing clothes like she used to. Therefore after many changes she had ended up with that choice.

She didn't have to go, she could very easily just say she wasn't feeling well, or she was helping someone. Shaking her head Angelina realized that she couldn't do that because they would know she was just trying to avoid them. As it was Alicia, Katie and Lee had all stopped by at least five times within the past few days reminding her that she was supposed to go with them. She may have wanted it then but now…now she just wanted to be left alone.

As she looked in the mirror she noticed the chain that lay against her neck. Picking it up she pulled the ring up which she still kept hidden beneath her clothes. Looking at it she realized that she had to go. Fred wouldn't want her to think about not living life. She shouldn't, she couldn't. She didn't want to do anything anymore. But Fred. Fred would have loved it.

Angelina stood tall; she was Angelina Johnson. She was brave. She could very easily go out for one night with most of her friends. Giving herself one last look in the mirror Angelina left her flat and began heading towards the Three Broomsticks. She could always apparate, but Angelina liked walking to most places these days. It was a nice relief and allowed her time to think about other things. She would go and try to have a good time, even without Fred.

* * *

George closed the lights on the store and seeing that Verity and Ron had already left George headed upstairs to his flat. Once there he sat down on the couch.

"Come on mate, you're not seriously going to do that again are you?"

George looked over and gave a sad smile, "What else do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Go out and have fun?"

"I'd rather not."

"Please don't tell me it's the reason I think it is."

George shook his head, "If you were in my place you'd do the same."

"Maybe, maybe not." Standing up George went to their kitchen area and got himself something to drink. The other man appeared next to him, "Are you going to at least eat tonight?"

"What's it to you?"

"Calm down, I just don't want anything happening to you."

"Well then leave me alone and nothing will happen."

"You say that and yet I don't quite believe it."

"Why are you here again?"

"You know why."

George put down his cup and walked to his bedroom. Pausing he placed a hand on Fred's door before turning back to his only to see his visitor right in front of it. Shaking his head he gestured, "What I can't go in my own room now?"

"Why? To go to sleep, I don't that'll help you any."

"Well for starters you won't be here."

"George, come on now, that really hurts."

"Yeah, so is this."

"I told you how I can leave."

"Which is not going to happen."

Shrugging the other man leaned against the door frame, "Fine."

George ran one hand through his hair, "What? Do you want to win? If I tell you that you win will you go away then?"

The other man appeared in thought for a bit, "It all depends on what you will do once I win, and we both know that always happens."

"Why can't you go and bother Angelina for a bit?"

"I could. But right now you're the one I'd much rather talk about.

"Look I'm fine."

"You're not fine. If I were there, I wouldn't be fine either. But I wouldn't sulk."

"I'm not going to listen to another word you're saying."

"Fine. I'll leave…for now. I suppose I'll see you later."

"Always."

All at once George sat up straight. He had dosed off again and had another of those weird dreams. He didn't quite understand them, but he partly didn't mind. Shaking his head George leaned his head against the back of the couch. He was resting there for only a few moments when he heard someone speak, "It's about time you woke up mate, I thought I'd have to wake you up."

George turned and found the voice belonging to Lee. "Lee, what are you doing in here?"

"I came to find out what was going on with you tonight."

"Nothing really."

"Perfect."

"Why is that perfect?"

"Because then you can come out tonight. It's just a small group you know."

Shrugging George looked to the clock, "Why did you come?"

"I just told you why."

"Lee look, I think you better go and help Angelina with this."

"Don't worry I've got everything covered, what I don't have is a reason why you're turning yourself away from the world."

George looked ahead as he began hearing the same kind of talk that almost everyone had given him lately. He had started off listening to them, but once you hear it a million times you tend to be turned off from it. George didn't feel like doing anything then or possibly never. He hadn't even gone home for a while. He saw Ron regularly because he was helping with the store, but…

"George!" Lee shook his head, "You're not even listening are you?"

"Sorry Lee, I'm afraid you'll have to go on by yourself."

"Fine. But you know you can't do this forever."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Lee aparrated out leaving George once more alone.

* * *

Angelina took a deep breath and opened the door. It was loud and full of people. Angelina almost left but instead squared her jaw and went in. As she walked through she began looking for anyone that she recognized. All at once she felt an arm on hers, turning slowly she saw Lee by her smiling. She gave him a smile and followed him to a table where Alicia and Katie were sitting.

Upon seeing their friend Alicia and Katie jumped up and hugged her, "Hey Ang, good to see you." Alicia said sitting back down.

"Yeah." Angelina said sitting down next to Lee. Alicia and Katie sat down.

They all began talking. Angelina mostly sat and listened to them talking. She looked around and saw everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. Jokes were made, mostly things were being remembered. Nothing of Fred was brought up, they were probably trying to spare her…and his memory.

George! Where was George? Lee was here. Alicia and Katie. Who knew who else? There were other kids there, kids from school. Ones that she would see in the hallway. They had all made it out. Well not all, there were others, besides Fred, who hadn't been so lucky.

Everything around her was a blur. She couldn't quite find her place. She shook her head and spoke the first thing that came to her mind, "Where's George?"

"He's not here. He didn't want to come." Lee said.

Katie leaned over, "He'll come around, I know he will."

"Yeah. Look guys, I'm a bit tired, I'll talk to you later."

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked her.

"Yeah, I just…want to go to bed."

"Alright."

"Bye." And with that Angelina took off.


	9. Protection Can Be a Two Way Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Protection Can Be a Two Way Thing**

Angelina knocked on the door once more, she knew he had to be home, besides his store the only other time he went anywhere was home, and well…she was getting annoyed with him not answering.

"Angelina?"

Turning around she looked into the face of Ginny Weasley, "Ginny?"

"You're here to see George?"

"Yes, why?"

"Me too. Mum wants him over for dinner. Ron doesn't like asking so here I am."

"I've been here for five minutes and nothing."

"Well then why don't we go on in?"

Angelina thought for a minute, "I suppose we could."

"Come on."

The two girls apparated into the flat. Once inside they split up and looked around, "George isn't here." Ginny stated.

Angelina looked into George's room, the bed was made. She then turned and quietly opened Fred's door—he wasn't there either. Her eyes did one more sweep of the room before shutting the door and turning around. Ginny was a few feet back watching her, "You miss Fred don't you?"

Angelina's mouth opened and closed a few times before she replied, "Yes. Of course, everyone does."

"I don't mean like that, and you know that. I mean you _really_ miss him don't you?"

"Yes I do. You know we went out."

"I do know that much at least."

Angelina looked at the younger girl, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Before Ginny could answer the door opened and George walked in. He looked at the two in mild surprise, "What are you two doing here?"

Ginny walked over to her brother and touched his arm, "Mum wants to know if you'll come over for dinner tonight."

"Ginny,"

"Before you say no, don't forget we lost Fred too. Mum will be devastated to loose you as well."

"I know you guys lost him too alright. But it's just…"

George looked away from Ginny; Angelina saw how hurt George was. She knew that the rest of the Weasleys were in pain, but no one but a twin could know how George was feeling. It was then that she decided to speak up, "It's just that George and I were going to have dinner together tonight."

Ginny looked back at Angelina her eyebrow raised, "Really?"

"Yes."

The youngest Weasley looked at the man in front of her, "Is that it? Did you have dinner plans with Angelina?"

George and Angelina's eyes met and then George looked at Ginny, "Yes that's it."

"Why didn't you say that before?" Smiling Ginny looked at both of them, "I'm sure Mum will be glad to have you both there. Dinner starts at 6." The younger girl gave them another smile before disapparating.

Angelina looked at the ground before looking back at George, "I'm sorry, I was only trying to help."

"I know. Thanks."

"So, we have to leave soon don't we?"

"I think so." George walked over to the couch and sat down, "You know now could be a good time."

"I'm not telling."

"Ang."

Shaking her head she sat next to George, "Let's just go and see how things run?"

"Alright, sounds good."

"Come on, we should get going."

"I suppose."

Shaking her head she apparated to the Burrow hoping that George would appear next to her, which thankfully he did. If he had decided to stay behind she would have gone back and grabbed him and taken him by force.

George looked up at the Burrow, of course nothing had changed. Why would it have? He looked over at Angelina who looked scared. He gave her a smile and nodded toward his childhood home. The two slowly walked to the front door. George knew that he could still get out of it. All he had to do was—

"George!"

He watched as his Mother came outside and enveloped him in a hug, "Hi Mum."

"It's so good to see you."

She pulled away and looked long and hard at him brushing his hair out of his face, studying him. George swallowed knowing that she was not only looking at George but also seeing Fred. "Angelina is here."

After she slowly dropped her hands she turned to the young girl, "How are you dear?"

Angelina looked even more scared and sad than he had seen her before, "I'm fine. Thank you for inviting me to dinner…albeit was Ginny."

"Nonsense, had I had been there I'd have done the same thing. It's wonderful to have you both. Now come inside. We've only a few more to wait for." George and Angelina followed his Mother inside and to the living room. "Now I've got to finish dinner, so get comfortable."

Before Angelina knew what she was doing she spoke, "Do you want any help?"  
Mrs. Weasley looked over at Angelina and smiled, "Why yes, that would be nice. Ginny and Hermione are both in there right now."

Angelina looked at George who gave her a small smile and looked away. Angelina followed his mother into the kitchen.

"Angelina good to see you could make it." Ginny said with a grin. Hermione looked up and smiled.

Smiling Angelina listened to what Mrs. Weasley said and started helping out with dinner. She didn't say much and instead listening to Ginny and Hermione whispering every so often or hear Mrs. Weasley go on about the different family members. By the time dinner was ready and everyone was at the table starting to eat, Angelina was ready to bolt. She couldn't handle this anymore and she needed to get far away from everyone here.

Her eyes scanned the table; Mrs. Weasley who was making sure everyone had something on their plate to eat, Mr. Weasley who was in a conversation with Percy and Bill. Fleur was explaining something to Charlie, while Harry and Ron were talking. Ginny and Hermione were mostly eating, but every now and then they would talk. Then her eyes landed on George. He hadn't picked up anything to eat. Every now and then he would look to his side and close his eyes. That was where Fred had sat. Angelina watched as George turned around and looked at something before dropping his head to once more study his plate. Angelina looked at where George was looking and saw the clock. The one that told Mrs. Weasley where her family was, the one that showed that Fred…and George. Standing up she caught the attention of Mrs. Weasley.

"What's wrong dear?"

"I just remembered that I have to be somewhere and George was going to help me with something. Do you mind terribly if we skipped out a bit early?"

"Is everything okay?"

Angelina watched as Mrs. Weasley's eyes darted over to George and then to her husband and then back to Angelina, "Yes, everything's fine, dinner was wonderful, but it's a bit important."

"Well, alright. You'll come back another time?"

Angelina's mouth opened, but she wasn't sure how to respond. "Another time." Angelina looked over and saw George standing up.

"Well, alright."

Angelina got up and walked out of the room followed by George after he said his good byes. Neither spoke until they got back to George's flat. As the two sat on the couch George took her hand and squeezed it, "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

And that was the last thing Angelina remembered before falling asleep.


	10. Conversations and Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Conversations and Ice Cream**

The next morning Angelina woke up to find herself still next to George with her head on his shoulder. She tried to sit up very carefully as to not wake him up, but yet she had no luck. The moment she lifted her head up his eyes slowly opened. He was always easier to wake than Fred was.

"Morning." Angelina said smiling at George.

"Morning already?"

"Yeah, I have to get going. Work you know."

"Right. Of course."

"You as well?"

"Yes, I'll go to work, don't worry."

That was the first time that he had sounded upset like that, "George I was just saying. I'm not trying to suggest anything or tell you what to do."

George looked at Angelina and she was drawn into his eyes. The George she knew before Fred…was…dead, was in there. He was deep inside surrounding by his pain and love for Fred. His Fred. Her Fred. Their Fred.

Not able to look into his eyes anymore Angelina tore her eyes away from Georges'. She should be heading out.

She got up and stretched but before she left she looked at George, "Why didn't you come and meet Alicia, Katie, Lee and I the other night?"

"Busy. You need to go. I'll see you later."

"George come on."

"Angelina, please leave, I'd rather not talk about it right now."

Right now? Angelina nodded, "Alright George, not right now. I'll see you later." Angelina gave her friend another look and smiled at him. She watched as the sides of his mouth rose a little before moving back to how they'd been since…Fred. It was weird not seeing George smile, it didn't seem right. Shaking her head she left him alone as she went off to face all those people that she just didn't want to be around.

* * *

George watched as Angelina left. He knew that Angelina and his brother had been in love, and he knew that his family loved Fred, but he couldn't help but think about how incomplete he truly was. Ever since Fred had…died, George just didn't feel whole anymore. Rubbing his eyes he slowly changed his clothes and then headed downstairs.

Once he walked through the doors at the store he felt himself stand tall again, he felt as though a ton of things had been lifted off of him, the corners of his mouth even turned up slightly for a smile. This was his and his brothers' life. Looking around he saw all the aisles with their different inventions. Something that not just anyone could come up with. He heard the front door open and saw Ron and Verity coming in.

"Morning Mr. Weasley."

"Morning Verity."

"Hey George."

"Ron."

George went behind the counter and picked up something the he and Fred and done a few months before…everything. They had things that had yet hit the shops, but after Fred…George decided to put them out very slowly and spaced out huge gaps, it helped in some ways, and yet in others it just made George miss Fred even more.

Verity was walking along the aisles checking everything while Ron came up to the counter, "So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dinner last night. You and Angelina took off."

"We had stuff."

"George, come on."

"Look Ron, I don't feel like doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Mum wants you to find out where I went."

"I never said that."

"Ron, look the stores going to open soon. Go and finish helping Verity please?"

Ron looked into his older brother's face and after a minute slowly turned and walked off leaving a very relieved George. He knew that he couldn't hide like this to much longer, but he still needed people to leave him alone. Or at least…shaking his head he decided that he needed to focus on what he was trying to do.

* * *

Angelina sat in the break room. She hadn't gotten anything to eat yet; in fact she was unsure about eating. She knew that if any of her friends were with her they would tell her to eat, but nothing seemed good. And she didn't quite feel like eating. Not only didn't she feel like eating, but she was rather hot.

"Angelina? Are you alright?"

She looked up into Sarah's face, "I'm fine. It's just a little hot here."

The woman's eyebrows raised for a brief moment, "How about we go over to the ice cream store across the road, you still have about twenty minutes left."

"I'm fine, really."

"Come on, let's go and then you can relax alright?"

For once Angelina didn't feel like arguing. She allowed Sarah to guide her to the ice cream parlor and into a seat. It was a lot better in her. The air was cool and she could smell some of the chocolate that was being used. She closed her eyes for a few minutes before Sarah came back with some ice cold water, "Here, go ahead and drink."

The cool liquid found its way down her hot throat cooling her as she continued drinking. Soon enough the glass was empty, "I think I'll get some more water."

"No, I'll go. I'll get some water, did you want ice cream?"

"Chocolate."

"Alright."

Sarah disappeared for a few minutes and later returned with ice cream and water. "Here."

There was silence as Angelina slowly let the ice cream melt down her throat or cooled herself a bit more with the water.

It was a few minutes before Sarah spoke again, "Angelina, we need to go. Work."

"Right."

The two woman got up and headed back over. As soon as they entered the building Angelina found herself starting to have a hard time walking. She stopped for a second hoping the room would slow down. She figured she could close her eyes, just for a bit. As she closed her eyes and gave herself to a dark slumber her body quickly hit the floor.


	11. Afterwards

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Afterwards**

Angelina's eyes fluttered open looking around she could tell that she was at St. Mungo's. Her throat was dry and her body ached. Closing her eyes she tried to remember what she had been doing last. It was hard to think back to far all she knew at the moment was the dark expanses in her memory. She rather liked it, she had a sense that she had been sad before and now she felt a brief bit of happiness.

She heard some voices in the distant.

"Is she okay?"

"What exactly happened?"

"She's resting."

"What happened?"

When Angelina came too again everything was silent. The people who had been talking were gone. She tried to sit up and instead found her body very heavy. Looking around she saw that she was the only one in the room. Her parents! They had been there earlier. Where were they?

"Mom? Dad?" She had intended the names to come out louder and instead they were no louder than a whisper.

A nurse ended up entering the room while Angelina was sitting up. The young girl saw her and came over to her bed, "There's no use in sitting up now. We've given you something to help you sleep and relax."

"Can you get me something to drink?"

"Yes."

The nurse walked over to a tray by her bed and came back with some water. "Your Mother said that this would be best for you."

A small smile crossed Angelina's mouth before she drank the water; her mother thought that helped with everything. After handing the cup back to the nurse she laid her head back down and within a few minutes Angelina was asleep once more.

* * *

George knocked on Angelina's door. He had already been standing there for about ten minutes with no answer. He looked around and then muttered Alohomora. After getting in he called her name with no answer. So she wasn't there, didn't mean anything. He began looking at some of the pictures on the wall. One of them was of her and Fred. The two were very happy. After looking at it for a few minutes George went over and sat on the couch, surely she would be there soon.

* * *

It was a few hours later when George woke up, he hadn't meant to fall asleep. Looking around he noticed that it was darker than when he got here. "Angelina?" Still nothing. It was really weird. He didn't think she'd go out; then again Lee might have convinced her to. He looked at the clock on her wall, it was already almost ten. Standing up he figured he should head out when he heard the door opening and Angelina walked in.

As she looked at George he saw a flicker of hope and happiness cross her face before turning to pain and sadness—she had thought he was Fred. "George what are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see how you were doing."

"Fine."

She went into the kitchen, "Want something to drink?"

"I'm good."

"Alright." Angelina came back out in a couple of minutes with a glass of something in her hand. "How long have you been here?"

"A few hours."

"Hours? George, why did you wait that long?"

"I actually fell asleep."

"Oh. How are you doing?" Angelina asked putting her hand on his.

Shrugging George looked down before looking back at Angelina, "Where have you been?"

She looked away and then took a drink of whatever she was having. "Out. With my parents."

"Oh. Is that it?"

"George."

George looked into her eyes and saw pain in them. "Hey, come on what really happened?"

"I…nothing."

"Now I know it's something."

"What?"

"Fr…" George swallowed, "Nothing."

"It still hurts to even think about it."

George said nothing as he sat there; all he heard was Angelina sipping her drink every now and then.

A few minutes later he heard a knock at her door. He looked over at her and could see she was just as confused as he was; although it was probably Lee, Alicia or Katie. And sure enough after Angelina had answered it Alicia came through the doorway. "Hey Ang, I heard about what happened. Are you going to be okay?"

"What happened?" George asked standing up which alerted Alicia's attention to the red haired man.

Alicia looked at Angelina, "Hi George. How are you?"

Shrugging George asked, "What happened?"

"Didn't you hear?"

George nodded and watched as Angelina rolled her eyes, "What Ange, what was so horrible?"

"Nothing. I just fainted at work that's all."

"So what you told me—"

"Was the truth. I _was_ with my parents."

George realized that Alicia was giving him a weird look. "Alright," was all George managed to say before sitting back on the couch. He watched Alicia pull Angelina closer to the door and the two were whispering for a few minutes before Alicia pulled her into a tight hug.

Turning to George Alicia smiled, "I'll see you later," and then she looked at Angelina, "both of you?"

Angelina barely nodded while George looked down. After he finally moved his head up Alicia had already left. The tall girl walked over and sat down on the couch, "I was with my parents alright?"

"Okay. You were with your parents after you fainted at work."

"George do we really need to discuss how to behave at work?"

"I do work. And besides that place is different."

"Okay. Fine. Whatever. Look, I'm tired. I just don't feel like it."

"Alright. I don't either." George stood up, "Come on, how about you get in bed. After today you'll need some rest."

Surprisingly George got her in her bed with the covers on without any response from his ex-Quidditch teammate. Finally after giving her one last smile George decided to head back to his own flat for the night.


	12. The News

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: Sorry about not updating last week. I didn't have access to a computer over the weekend, so I couldn't finish them. So I finished it and here it is…_

**The News**

_A week later_

Angelina was sitting in her apartment reading when she heard a knock at her door. Sighing she got up and opened the door, "Hey Alicia, Katie."

"Hi Angelina."

She went back over to the couch and sat down. Katie shut the door and she and Alicia came over with Katie sitting on the couch with Angelina and Alicia sitting on the chair next to it. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We were wondering if you wanted company tonight?"

"Tonight?"

Shrugging Alicia picked up the book Angelina had been reading and flipped through the pages, "Lee says that he hasn't been able to talk to you for about a week."

"So then why isn't he here?" Angelina said folding her arms.

"Come on, he didn't send us."

"Really?"

"Angelina you're our friend."

"Then where have you guys been?"

Katie looked at Alicia who then looked at Angelina, "Because the last time we came over you kicked us out and told us not to come back."  
"Oh. Right. Sorry. I was just a little upset."

"Well Angelina we are here for you. And we're not just saying that." Katie said putting her hand on Angelina's shoulder.

"I know. It's just…I haven't told everybody everything."

The girl on the couch looked at Alicia before returning her gaze to Angelina, "You don't have to tell everyone everything."

"No. But I need to tell certain people stuff that I haven't."

"So go on." Katie said.

"I need to tell certain people…I just I don't want to."

Her two friends looked at each other but decided not to push it, "Well then, don't push yourself, it'll happen naturally."

"Thanks guys." Angelina looked away from them and out of the window.

They didn't talk much after that, but they stayed there and surprisingly Angelina was grateful for their company and their lack of words. She had enough on her plate without having to explain stuff to her two best friends. Why did Fred have to die? That question still haunted her and stayed in her mind every day. She knew she needed to move on, but she wasn't sure how to. She wanted things to go back the way they were before the battle, but nothing could do that.

* * *

George watched Verity close the door and lock it. She then came over to him, "Do you want me to straighten up the back room?"

"No. I got it."

"So do you want me to do anything else?"

"No. You can go."

Verity turned to leave but then turned back to George, "Do you want some company?"

"What?"

"Look I know it's got to be hard, and I'm sorry. I wish that you didn't have to do this alone."

"Verity…"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

Verity smiled at George before she left. George knew that it had been a good idea to keep her. She knew about the store, he didn't have to train her and she also knew about Fred. He knew that he shouldn't sit around feeling sorry for himself, but he felt that if he went out to do anything that he was betraying Fred or something. It was like he was leaving Fred alone while he went out to enjoy himself. Besides what did anyone know about how he was feeling? He knew that people had lost others and he also knew that they were all hurting too. But he didn't want to interact with other people.

Shaking his head he went slowly worked on getting the back room clean. After he had been working for a bit he decided to just finish the rest of it with a spell. There wasn't much time these days that he did magic, just wasn't the same without Fred. It was bad enough still running the joke shop that they had come up with together. It was bad enough that he would see their joke ideas real. It was horrible to come to a mirror or even a window and see Fred there, it wasn't Fred, and he knew it. He desperately wished it could be him, but no matter how much he wished Fred would never come to join him again.

Instead of going up to the loft he decided to go for a walk. He hadn't been walking long when he felt a few drops of rain fall on him. Looking up he noticed how dark the sky had gotten, even for an evening. As he continued walking the rain began falling faster and faster. Before he knew it the rain was crashing down all around him. The water surprisingly felt good on his body, he could feel it. _He _could feel it. He was still here. Fred wasn't. But Fred would be happy for George. Wouldn't he?

But Fred wasn't there. He'd never be here. The only time that George would get to see Fred was if he…

"George!" He felt someone shaking him. "George!"

Looking over at the person he blinked a couple of times looking hard at the person. He tilted his head at the person as he tried to listen to what they were saying. He watched the mouth move and finally with a sudden shake George shook his head. "Angelina what are you doing here?"

"Me?" Shaking her head she grabbed his hand and the two walked back and to the flat that George lived in. Once inside Angelina made George go and get changed. By the time he had come out she was dressed and sitting on the couch. When he walked into the room she looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"What? That's all you have to say? George you're walking in the pouring rain. What are you trying to do?'

"Look Angie, I just…I just wanted to walk. The rain felt good."

"Why would the rain have felt good?" George finally took a seat and shrugged. Sighing Angelina got up and went over to him, "Please don't do that again. You could get sick you know."

"How are you doing?"

"What? Me?"

"There's no one else in this room."

"Right. I'm fine."

"What happened at the doctors?"

"What?"

"Last week. I know it was serious."

"How do you know?"

"You were with your parents and then with Alicia."

"It's not that big of a deal."

Angelina stood up but George grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to him, "Come on Angelina, I know it is. Besides what could you possibly say that would hurt me?"

After that it grew quiet; he could tell Angelina was thinking about what he said. As she did he began thinking; he knew what she could say that would hurt him. If Angelina told him that she was slowly dying, he wasn't sure if he could bare it. He had already lost Fred and she was the thing that was closest to having Fred again. Sometimes he wished she could yell at him…something to make him remember how it had been like when Fred was there. Although part of him was sure that most of that part of her had died along with Fred. There were times when he caught glimpses of her, but even then it was different.

Over the time since they had first started talking after…Fred, he had felt the need to have her nearby. She reminded him of Fred. Sure she didn't joke like Fred, she didn't look like Fred, she didn't completely fill the void Fred had left and she was a girl but she was Fred's girl, and she filled most of the void.

"Alright."

George shook himself back to where he was and looked at Angelina, "So, what is it?"

Looking away Angelina kept quiet for a minute before turning back to George, "You'll be the only one, besides me and the doctor." George gave a slight nod and held his hand around hers, causing a smile, tired smile from Angelina, "My parents don't even know." Once more he nodded; he didn't want to stop what Angelina was going to say next. He didn't know what was so hard. He would be there for he no matter what. And there were lots of friends and family who would instantly agree. He was ready for anything that she sent his way, as long as it didn't involve death. George sat waiting for Angelina to speak up. She finally opened her mouth to speak and even though George was ready he still wasn't prepared when she mumbled the next sentence, "I'm pregnant."


	13. A Secret to Share

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: I am truly sorry that I did not get this up last week. For all of my stories I knew what I wanted in the chapter, however for some reason when I would sit down to write nothing would come out, it was quite frustrating. Finally I was able to get over that and here it is. Enjoy. :)_

**A Secret to Share**

"You're pregnant?" George asked after what seemed to be hours of silence. Angelina nodded keeping her eyes straight ahead. "With…"

Angelina looked at George, "Yes Fred's. Did you think I slept with a million guys?"

"Sorry."

Angelina realized she shouldn't have snapped at George, he was just trying to deal with it, "No, I'm sorry."

"So then your parents know?"

"Actually, besides the doctors, it's just you."

"Not even Alicia or Katie?"

"No."

"You told Lee right?"

"George Lee didn't even know I was married."

A small smile crossed George's face for a brief moment, "Now we can tell them that you're actually a Weasley."

"I don't think so."

"Come on. Who are you going to say is the father? And besides don't you think they'll find it odd if your baby has bright red hair?"

Shaking her head Angelina looked back towards the rooms, "The child isn't going to have your guys' hair color."

"Oh."

The look on George's face was similar to the one that she had seen when he would think of Fred. "But," George looked up at her curious, "who's to say the child won't behave like you two."

Angelina felt a bit more happiness about the pregnancy thing for two reasons; one was because saying that made her realize that Fred was with her, kind of, and two George's look on his face said that he felt the same. Knowing that she could bring some kind of happiness to him caused a small smile to fall upon Angelina's lips.

"So then, how far along are you?"

"Not long."

"Oh." Angelina had known about when she had to have gotten pregnant, it had been just a little bit before that final battle at Hogwarts, the one where Fred's life was stolen, and from the look on George's face he realized the timing as well.

During the final months before the final battle she and Fred didn't have all that much time alone, they were both so busy doing other things, but then the last time…she knew that was it. Sighing she brought herself back to the present, back to a time when Fred didn't exist anymore. "I needed to tell someone."

"And you picked me?" George looked at Angelina curiosity written on his face, "Why not your parents? Or Lee? Or Alicia or Katie?"

Shrugging Angelina leaned against the back of the couch, "Because George, you already know about the father and you're not going to bother me about who it could be."

"That makes the most sense. Come on now, you have to say something."

"George. What do you want me to say?"

"To everyone. My Mum will love it. Trust me."

"George…"

"Right."

Immediately silence fell between the two. It was a comforting silence, one that spoke volumes and yet said nothing. Angelina had grown more used to these with George, she actually didn't mind them. The silence was comforting at times. Silence with a companion at least. And one who understood the pain she was going through. Alicia and Katie….Lee, she didn't know what to say to them. She wished that she could just…her thoughts trailed off as she felt George's hand on hers.

Looking over at him she saw him smile before standing up, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"Ange, I may be new at this kind of thing, but aren't you supposed to eat?"

"I know. I just…I'm not too hungry at the moment."

"Well you're going to eat." Angelina raised an eyebrow at him which caused a smile, not the reaction she was going for.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing much." The smile disappeared from his face, "I was just remembering."

Angelina watched as a dark shadow crossed over his face, immediately she got off the couch, "How about I get you something to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Well, you're going to eat."

"Okay."

Angelina went into the kitchen. As she began looking for something to eat she let her mind drift again this time on Fred and George. His ability to agree on things was one thing she had liked about George; he was much less irritating than Fred could be. Fred would have made a huge deal about the whole thing, but George…anyone who really knew the twins could tell the difference between the two even in the matter of their voice. She had gotten to know Fred's voice quite well seeing as he would try to annoy her quite often even in their first year. What she wouldn't give to hear Fred, even if it was only to annoy her.

Shaking her head she pushed the thoughts to the back and quickly made a sandwich for both of them. "Here you go." Angelina said after walking back out to the couch George seemed to almost permanently occupy.

Smiling at her George took the sandwich, "Thanks."

After shrugging Angelina and George both slowly began to eat.

* * *

George finished the sandwich that Angelina had brought him. He looked over at her and saw her slowly picking apart the sandwich and eating it in small portions slowly. She was pregnant, with Fred's child, his niece or nephew! He just couldn't believe it. He was happy and yet…at the same time. He leaned back against the couch thinking more. He wished that Fred could have known before…

He knew that no amount of wishing would bring his brother, his best friend back, but that didn't stop him from wishing it.

Once Angelina was finally finished she turned back to George slowly and gave a small smile, "Better?"

"Yeah. Better."

The two quickly lapsed into silence and only sat there listening to something that they wished Fred could be doing right breathing.

It must have been hours later before either of them said anything feeling comforted by the other person just being there. It was probably about one or two in the morning. "I should get back."

George abruptly looked at her, "Yeah," was all he managed to get out.

Angelina stood up and stretched and smiled at George, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

Angelina apparated back to her flat. Slowly she straightened up what little needed to be straightened up and then she changed into her pajamas.

She lay restless in her bed for a bit before sitting back up. Now, when she wanted sleep she wasn't able to get any. She didn't know why she wasn't at least a little bit happier; she had a part of Fred with her. A small smile briefly touched her lips, it was a part of Fred and no one would be able to take it away from her.

This thought helped her lay down on her bed again. Her hand went and rested on her stomach, it was Fred's. Fred and her had made the baby that was now growing inside of her. And although she was still upset about him not being there for the birth, she was still happy that even though Fred had been stolen from them she had a part of him that no one could have.

Except George. George she would share the baby with. Another smile crossed her features as she thought of Fred's brother. He was so sweet, why did he have to go through all the pain? George. Why had she shied away from him in the beginning? She couldn't remember, but she remembered that she wasn't going to do that with George anymore. She needed someone and he needed someone. Not many people visited George anymore; Angelina would make sure she visited as much as he could stand it and then some.


	14. Everyday

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: Alright I didn't do anything last week because I was spending every spare moment rereading all the Twilight books before Breaking Dawn came out and then I read it on Saturday, so once more I'm sorry for the delay._

**Everyday**

"Lee wants to know if we want to hang out with everyone on Friday." Angelina said.

Looking up for a brief second George looked back down at a piece of paper he'd been staring at all night, "I'm busy."

"No you're not."

"Yeah, I am."

Sighing Angelina put down her fork, "George."

"I don't feel like it."

"Please, for me?"

George closed his eyes, "Not now Ange, I'll talk to you later."

George stood up and stormed to his room. Shaking her head Angelina began pushing her food around her plate again. It had been a couple of weeks since she had told George about being pregnant. She had come and visited him quite often and usually he seemed in a good mood, but he had his days. They didn't do all that much together. They would eat whatever they could, of course Angelina was making sure she ate since she was pregnant, they would sit and read, but there were still quite a few times where they didn't do anything but sit. It was a nice calm, not being expected to do anything. As much as she loved their friends and family it was a drawback to being with them, they wanted them to do so much more than what they felt they could do.

And then there were the times when George would try to get her to talk to someone about the baby. She still resisted. She knew that she should and things would probably get to be too much if she didn't tell anyone, but…she just didn't know. It was nice having the baby to herself…and George. Although to be fair his family would probably like to be in on it and they would love it. But to know that their brother had done something like that and not had told anyone but his own twin brother, would they like it? Maybe they would endure just to do so.

Everything was more complicated and she didn't feel like dealing with that anymore. It had been a few minutes since George had left the table. She got up and went into his room, he was still there sitting, staring at nothing, she wondered briefly where the paper had gone. It was an empty stare, but one that Angelina knew quite well. She sat down next to him and put her arm around him. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Still. I wish you didn't have to suffer."

"What? So you can suffer?"

"George, I have nothing to do with this."

"You have everything to do with this. Fred was in love with you and…you loved him too."

Angelina looked down and mumbled, "Love."

The red haired man looked over at her, "What?"

"I still do George. I don't think I'll ever get over it."

"You know Fred would want you to try."

Shrugging Angelina unconsciously moved closer to George, "Why should I bother? I have enough problems without having to find someone that annoys me as much as he did." A short hard laugh erupted from George. Angelina looked over at him, "What? No one got to me as much as Fred did."

"I suppose." Silence followed that statement leaving it open for George to continue a few minutes later, "No one could get to him like you could."

Angelina felt George's arm around her, she hadn't realized that her arm had slipped off of his body. She suddenly felt tired. Being around George not only helped her, but enabled her to act somewhat human. Other times she had to force herself to act. With George even if she was only half way behaving like a human he didn't mind because he could be a whole lot worse.

Her head leaned against his shoulder…Fred's shoulder. She closed her eyes, no it was George's. "George he loved you two. Everyone could see that you two seemed to share a mind. You guys didn't even have to talk and you know what you were thinking."

She felt George's body tense under her, "Obviously we didn't share a mind."

She lifted her head up, "Why? Why are you saying that?"

"Because if we did then I would have been there for him. I could have…" His voice dropped, "saved him."

"George, you can't blame yourself for that."

"Can't I? I wasn't there to save him…to help him. My brother's last hour…and I wasn't there for it."

"But Percy was. And they were fighting together. If you had been there who's to say that…Fred would have survived. Or you could have died."

"Maybe I should have. Then at least Fred would be alive."

"Then I would be with Fred and he'd be thinking the same thing about you. Please don't blame yourself."

"Ange, I'm tired, I just want to sleep."

"Alright. I'll go ahead and go home."

"Alright. See you later."

Angelina gave a half smile and got up. She went out and decided to take care of the dishes. Before she left she thought she heard Fred's door close, and she was sure that George had decided to stay in Fred's room tonight. Sighing Angelina apparated back to her flat and fell silently into her bed.


	15. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get up, I am still working on it, I've just gotten a few distractions, but I will finish it._

**Alone**

Angelina heard a knock at her bedroom door causing her to wake up, "Go away," she mumbled before turning away from her door and pulling the covers up.

She didn't hear anything for a while so she hoped that Alicia, or Katie or Lee would go away. "Ange."

She opened her eyes and looked into his brown eyes, "George?" He rarely came over to her place; he preferred staying in his apartment.

He sat on her bed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

George looked down for a minute before looking back up at her, "You didn't come over today."

Angelina was shocked she didn't think that George would've minded her not coming over that day. Usually Angelina spent a few hours at George's every day, more so on Saturday and Sunday. Even though she was there it didn't mean that George would even really notice, sometimes he'd get upstairs from his work and just lie on his bed, other times they would talk, but the past few days George had apparated right into his room taking out the middle man and no matter what Angelina said she couldn't get George to talk to her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't feel like doing much today."

"Oh. Is the baby alright?"

Angelina saw how much concern was in his eyes. George was really worried about making sure that she and the baby stayed healthy, he already loved the baby, and she knew that was because it was his brothers. If anything happened to it, she didn't know what he would do. "It's fine."

"Right."

He turned his head and he started to shift, but before he got up Angelina grabbed his hand, "George, come on, it's not like you need me there right?"

George looked her in her eyes, "Need you there? Want you there." George looked off in the distance. Angelina waited, more patient with George then she ever was. Finally he turned back to her, "Both."

She felt her chin drop but was able to quickly recover, "Why?"

Shrugging George stood up, "Did you want to stay here?"

"I don't know…"

"Alright. Fine."

George stood up slowly, "George, I just, I wasn't feeling good."

Shaking his head the red haired man sat on her bed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…I mean I guess I just…"

Angelina sat up and put her hand on his shoulder, "Me too."

After a while the two silently got up and got something to eat. It had been a few minutes since they had begun eating when Angelina spoke, "Did you want to go and hang out with Lee, Katie and Alicia this Friday?"

George looked down at his half eaten plate of food and shrugged, "Why?"

"Because, I don't know, it might be fun?" As soon as that word came out of her mouth she realized that it was perhaps the wrong word. "I didn't mean…I just thought…it would be something different to do you know?"

"Maybe I don't want to do anything different."

"Maybe you should."

"And maybe you should announce that you're married and pregnant."

Angelina looked down at her food unsure of how to respond now. What right did she have to ask things of George when she couldn't even do other things that should perhaps be done?

"Angelina, I didn't mean…"

She couldn't help but allow a small smile to briefly cross her face at the similar words that she had used. She shrugged, "We both meant it but not in the way it was said."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it."

"And I suppose you're not going to worry about it?"

"Yes. I'm not going to worry about it."

George obviously didn't want to go and hang out or do anything other than what they were doing. That was fine, Angelina didn't need to do anything, she had wanted to help out George. He wanted to just stay and not do anything along those lines, so that would be that.

* * *

A few days later Angelina went into the store. She could hear Ron amongst the rows of shelves in the store talking to a customer. She went up to the front counter and saw Verity ringing someone up. The customer, a boy a few years younger than Angelina, turned and left with his newly purchased merchandise. Verity turned to Angelina, "Hi."

"Hi. Is George in the back?"

"No, actually he's out for a while. Some girl took him to lunch."

"Took him to lunch?"

"Yeah. He should be back," the girl looked at the clock on the wall behind her, "in about half an hour."

"Thanks."

Angelina turned and started for the door only to be stopped by Ron, "Hey Angelina, how are you doing?"

"Fine."

"Are you looking for George? He'll be back—"

"I got the memo, thanks." Angelina paused for a moment, it wasn't Ron's fault, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah okay."

She quickly left through the front door and began walking. Why was she mad? There was no reason to be mad at him. He was a free agent. She should be happy that he had gotten out and had done something. Fred would be happy. But she had asked him many times, had those been too soon? Perhaps George finally needed interaction with other people. Maybe he wanted to feel normal and Angelina wasn't a part of it. Maybe that was it, all those times of hanging out including her and maybe he didn't want her there. Of course, that would make sense.

She wondered until she got to the edge of town. Looking back she contemplated about heading to her flat, or continuing onward. Her hand lightly touched her stomach. Fred's child. Maybe it wasn't worth having.

Was it?

Immediately she berated herself for even thinking such a thing, or course it was worth it. It was Fred's. She would have something with her of his. Something special.

But not Fred.

No Fred was gone.

Even if she had the baby it wouldn't fill the hole, it would give a different meaning to her life, but it couldn't fill the hole that Fred has so carelessly left behind. Even thinking about that hurt.

It wasn't Fred's fault. George had told her that.

Her thoughts went back to George. Why did she feel sick thinking that George was on a date? She shouldn't but she did. She had grown too dependent on him. She needed her independence back. How was she going to do that? He was the only one who knew the truth about her and Fred and about the baby. Would she be able to speak freely to Mrs. Weasley? Mr. Weasley? How could she? She needed to tell her parents, they should know.

Fred.

Why had he made everything so complicated? No, it wasn't Fred.

She looked at the sky which had grown dark with the almost present threat of rain coming. This fit her mood better; this was how the world should be. Things shouldn't be happy with the sun. Fred was dead and he wasn't coming back. Looking at the ground she cursed Voldemorte. She cursed that deatheater who had done it.

Slowly everyone and everything become a plot in Fred's death. Everyone but George. She was even in it. Why? Why hadn't they gone about things differently? Why couldn't she have been there to help him out? Why couldn't George? For the first time since after the funeral Angelina found herself crying, really crying. And when she realized that she was her alone, Fred was gone, and George was off with someone, a girl, she felt herself crying even more.


	16. Figuring out in the Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get up, I am still working on it, I've just gotten a few distractions, but I will finish it._

**Figuring out in the Rain**

George slowly walked back to the store. The rain was fast coming down and he welcomed the pounding rain against his skin, it made him actually feel, which was more than he could say on a normal day. This day had not gone the way he wanted it to. He wanted to be left alone but was he? No. He had wanted to just go up to his loft when she was there and be left alone. Was he? No.

Maria…whatever her last name was.

He couldn't believe what she wanted. He shook his head as he remembered earlier that day.

_George had just come out of the back room when he heard their door opening. Ron was cleaning up the aisles while Verity was going through the aisles with a younger boy. He brushed his hair away from his eyes as a girl a bit older than him walked up. She smiled at him, "Hi, George Weasley?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_She reached out her hand towards him, "I'm Maria."_

_"The store is open for anyone to look at the merchandize." George gestured towards the store ignoring her hand._

_"That's not what I want exactly."_

_George was fast loosing his temper, "Just tell me."_

_"Would you like to join me for lunch?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled at him._

_"Why?"_

_"I would like to speak to you, and I think it'd be best over lunch. It is about lunch time."_

_He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Verity and I can watch the store." He closed his eyes with his younger brothers' words. "Really, we don't mind."_

_"Well then it's all settled. Shall we?"_

_George clamped his jaw shut and turned around "Thanks." He muttered to Ron barely moving his lips. Ron looked confused, sometimes his younger brother was really very oblivious. No wonder it had taken so long for him and Hermione to get together._

_He walked out of the front door with Maria close by him. They made it to a café that he hadn't heard of before, which he found out from her was because it was new. She was talking the entire time, she wouldn't stop, and it was most annoying._

_Soon enough they sat down._

_"So George, want to start out with a tea or something?"_

_"You order what you want," he gestured to the menu and then shrugged, "I'm not hungry."_

_"But it's lunchtime."_

_"I'm not hungry."_

_"You must want something."_

_George stared at her; did she not hear what he was saying? "No."_

_"Alright."_

_She ordered her food, which was a salad, and then she began talking again. George wondered how long she could keep talking without needing a break. Finally her food came and she quickly became quiet as she swallowed her first bite._

_After a few minutes she looked at George, "Are you sure—"_

_"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"_

_"Alright. I was going to make a proposal."_

_"A proposal?"_

_"Yes, my boss wants to go into business with you."_

_George couldn't believe this, "What?"_

_"Business. He'll give you what you need, you listen to his ideas." George shook his head and started standing up. "Where are you going?"_

_"I'm leaving. I don't want to make the deal with you. My partner is gone." And with that George walked out his hands balled into fists._

* * *

_Go into business with him._

_Ridiculous._

_He couldn't believe Ron had made him go out with her. He was going to get it later. _

_George stopped walking. Was he just anticipating a joke? Did he actually think about doing one? He hadn't thought like that since…since Fred was alive._

_Ron._

_Joke._

_Fred._

_Fred. He was gone. But it didn't mean all of him had to be gone. Fred was still somewhat in George wasn't he? And then there was his baby. Angelina was going to have Fred's baby._

_Angelina. He hadn't seen her for a while. He had really enjoyed her company. He didn't have to try. And she knew Fred, almost as well as he did, better in certain aspects. Angelina would understand why he couldn't have gone into business with that girl and her boss. Angelina understood a lot of things. She understood him. A slight smile crossed his features thinking about Angelina. She really had helped him so much through everything._

_All at once he felt a few drops. He stopped and looked up at the angry sky. As he stood there he felt more and more rain coming until it increased to a down pour allowing every part of him to be soaked. He reveled in the feeling since it wasn't often that his skin felt so alive. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and then he headed to the store, taking as long as he wanted to._

* * *

He had been walking in the rain for about 15 minutes when he arrived at their store. As soon as he saw the familiar building he felt his heart fall, Fred wasn't coming back. A small portion of Fred wasn't going to make everything better. Fred wasn't coming back. Swallowing he stepped into the store and out of the pouring rain.

"George! You're soaked. Why didn't you just apparate?" Verity asked, concern flooding her face as she hurried over to him.

Ron emerged from the back room, "You're soaked. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's no big deal." Fred wasn't going to get wet again, why was it such a big deal?

"You just don't want to get sick, the temperature's dropping you know."

Leave it to Verity to bring up those aspects, "So, what did that girl want?" Ron asked.

"Nothing important. Believe me."

Verity gave a small smile while Ron grimaced, "Sorry George, I didn't realize."

Shrugging George ran one of his hands through his hair, "Well I'm back."

"Angelina stopped by."

"When?"

"A little while ago."

George looked at Verity, "About five minutes after you left for lunch."

"Is she okay?"

Ron looked at George, "She seemed a bit upset."

"Upset?"

"Verity told her you were out with a girl, she left after that."

George closed his eyes. Angelina wasn't going to take that well. She constantly was trying to get him out, and then when he finally did it was with a strange girl. He had to find Angelina and explain it to her, plus she would agree with the absurdity of the request from Maria.

"Look, I'm going to go find Angelina and talk to her."

"George—" But before Ron could finish that statement George had apparated to Angelina's flat.

It was completely quiet except for the crack of thunder that sounded; it was getting louder and louder. Her flat wasn't that large so he had quickly covered it and saw that she wasn't there. If she wasn't there then where would she be? Besides work, here and his place she didn't go anywhere else really.

Apparating he was quickly in his living room. His and Fred's living room. The first place he went was Fred's room. He slowly reached for the doorknob, but before he could open the door he took a deep breath. Going into Fred's room was always the hardest. After a few minutes he finally turned the knob half hoping Angelina was there. She wasn't.

Instead of leaving right away he went in and sat on his brothers' bed. His best friend. His other half. Fred was gone. Why had he been so happy before? He shouldn't be happy. Fred. Fred would have wanted George to be happy right? Maybe. Yes. No. Yes. He felt his knees touch the floor, unaware until that moment that he had been falling to the floor. He felt the tears falling down his face as he remembered his brother's body, his body, lying helpless, eyes open staring blankly ahead, no life left in them. No more laughter, no more jokes, no more pranks, no more being together.

Fred was gone. Every time that thought came it hurt him more and more each pounding one more stake through his heart, causing an eternal pain, one that would never leave.

Although even though it hadn't left, it had gotten a bit better. There were times where life was more bearable. When he didn't feel completely lost and alone. Searching through the endless nights that had occurred since his brother had been torn away from him he realized that there was one element that had kept him together. The one source that more understood him than anyone else had. He felt his heart in his throat as he remembered Angelina and how he had forgotten her. Fred wouldn't have wanted that. And he himself didn't like that.

Forcing himself off the floor George wiped his face and apparated back to the store. Verity and Ron were at the front counter talking. "Where did she go?"

"Who?" Ron asked turning around. As soon as he saw George he hurried over to him, "George, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Really, cause you don't look it. Maybe I should get Mum—"

"Ron, I need to find Angelina."

"George, you look like you're going to fall down."

"I'm fine."

Verity came over and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, "She went out the door and headed that way, but that was a while ago, she might be somewhere else by now." She pointed out the door and towards the direction away from town.

"Thanks." He turned to leave and then turned back around, "Ron, I'll be fine. Promise."

He saw Ron's face still in his mind as he left, he was scared. What could he have to be scared of? Harry and Hermione were still there. Ron's best friend hadn't died. Fred was Ron's brother too.

Shaking off his youngest brother he continued out of town. His progress was slow as the rain was fiercely coming down in front of him causing his eyesight to reach only a few feet in front of him. He saw a shadow sitting down. A shadow, it was a person. Stumbling over a few rocks George almost fell down. He steadied himself and brushed his hair away from his face. At that point he was next to the person, who he had realized was Angelina.

"Angelina?"

She looked up and he could see her shivering, her whole body was. She was freezing. Blinking a few times he saw that she could barely keep her eyes open. "W…w…what are…y…you…do…doing here?"

"Came to help you."

"Fr…Fred?"

George swallowed, "Come on."

"G..Ge..George?"

"We need to get you out of the rain. This can't be good for you or the baby."

He watched as her hand flew to her stomach. Slowly her eyes were closing. He helped her up and silently debated about where to bring her too. Closing his eyes he made a decision and pulled Angelina close to his body and apparated.


	17. Terrible News

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get up, I am still working on it, I've just gotten a few distractions, but I will finish it. Thanks to my beta for helping out._

**Terrible News**

Angelina's eyes felt extraordinarily heavy, as if it would take all the strength in her body just to move them, not that she had much strength in her body at the moment.

Where was she?

What was she doing?

She thought back to those last moments…Fred.

Fred had come. Did that mean she had died? No. That didn't seem right.

She slowly inhaled and felt the air enter her lungs causing only more pain knowing that she hadn't died. Since when had she been suicidal? She had never been and now was not a time to start. But Fred…

Her head hurt. It hurt so much more than at normal times. Normal. What was normal? Nothing since…

She shifted her body slightly and felt a slow ache spread throughout her body. Quietly she heard a voice…no two voices. Who were the voices? They both sounded familiar, but her eyes still refused to open and her ears…she couldn't quite understand what the people were saying.

She tried to move but all that did was cause her more pain…that and the voices stopped for far too long. Had they left? She hoped they hadn't, even though she didn't know who they were or why they were with her she liked hearing them. Hearing them meant that she was alive, and that's what was important. Angelina then realized that she would move back into the darkness soon; she didn't want to though. Going back into the darkness meant that she wouldn't be able to hear the voices and she wanted to keep hearing them. But instead of struggling she allowed the darkness to consume her.

* * *

"George, trust me, if Mum were here she would agree. Do you want me to go and get her?"

George looked up at his little sister's fierce face. After apparating back to his and Fred's flat, he put Angelina into his bed and covered her up with extra blankets, her skin was freezing. He wasn't sure exactly how long she had been there, but it was long enough that she was completely out of it by the time he had laid her down.

Ginny had come by a little while later to see how things were going, apparently word of that girl he had gone to the restaurant with had come around and Ginny wanted to see if he was okay. As if he could be okay.

"George." Ginny shook his shoulders, "Are you listening to me? We need to get Angelina to a hospital."

"Now?"

"George Weasley snap out of it. Angelina needs your help. I know you're still in pain, but right now she needs you. If you won't take her, I will."

Ginny moved to stand nearer to Angelina, but before she could finish the distance George stood, "Alright Gin, calm down. I'll bring her."

Ginny looked at him, "I'll meet you there." And she was gone.

George stared blankly into the empty space his sister had once occupied and slowly allowed more fear to enter him. He hadn't felt that much but pain since Fred had…shaking his head, he refocused and looked down at Angelina.

Hospital.

Angelina.

She needed to go there.

He needed to bring her there.

Angelina could possibly die and it would be because he couldn't bring her to the hospital. His last deep connection to his brother. Sure his family was still alive, but Angelina had been with Fred so long that she knew him very well. So well that…

He couldn't lose Angelina, he needed her.

Squaring his shoulders he swallowed a sob and moved the blankets off of Angelina's lifeless body. Pulling her up into his arms he quickly apparated to the hospital.

* * *

Angelina shifted slightly, slowly feeling her different body parts as they screamed into consciousness. It had felt like she had been gone for such a long time, but she was still here. She could hear a loud noise in her ear which prevented her from focusing too much on what had happened since the last time she was awake. Cold. She had been cold and wet. She was dry now with something resting on her. No, it wasn't resting it was enfolding her, welcoming her into its warmth, and hopefully she could stay there.

She allowed her eyes to open. As she looked around she could see that she was in a hospital. It was a muggle hospital. Funny. She didn't remember anything about this. The last time she remembered she had been outside sitting down…

George!

With a sudden movement she was sitting up which caused her head to swell with pain. Angelina closed her eyes and waited for the pain to end. Over the course of what seemed like an endless amount of torture her head felt normal again. She opened her eyes and began looking around. The first thing she saw was a pair of concerned eyes watching her. Looking into those eyes she could have figured out who it was without ever seeing the rest of the person.

"George."

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Tired. How long have I been here?"

"Not too long. I brought you here last night."

"Oh."

"Why were you out in the rain?"

"It wasn't raining when I went out." Without meaning to, irritation flashed not only across her face but in her voice as well. George just looked at her and waited; Fred would have challenged her. Shaking her head, she focused her thoughts, "It rained after I was sitting down."

"Right."

"What about you?"

"What about me?" George asked with a raise of his eyebrow.

But at that moment a nurse came in, "You're awake. Wonderful." She walked over and looked at the machine and then read the activity, "How are we feeling?"

"Fine."

"Hmmm…"

Angelina grew worried, "What's wrong?"

By this time George had stood up, "You guys said she would be fine."

The nurse, a lady who was in her forties, looked at George, "Yes, but things afterwards…I'll leave it to the doctor." The woman looked at Angelina, "You get some rest."

And with that the nurse left leaving George and Angelina in the silent room , save only for the constant beeps.

George moved closer to Angelina, "What did you mean 'what about you?'"

"Well, I assumed you'd want to be talking to her right now."

"Her?" He asked, confusion on his face that soon grew to understanding, "Oh, her."

"Yeah, your date."

Sighing, he looked away, "Ron kind of got me involved in it." Looking back at her he added, "And it wasn't really a lunch date, per say." George was quiet as he looked away again, this time much further than physically possible. "She wanted to know if I wanted to become partners with her boss."

Angelina felt the wind go out of her, which was not as bad as what George was feeling at the moment. Placing her hand on top of his she leaned towards him, "George, I'm so sorry."

"He hasn't even been gone that long and she wanted to pack up his stuff and move in!" George's voice began rising. "I can't believe anyone would be like that. Besides if…" he sighed, and his shoulders fell, "if I were to go into business with anyone it would be family. Aside from Verity, that's all I want working there. Fred…" he faltered and looked down, "Fred's memory deserves more than that."

She squeezed his hand and a small smile rested on his lips, "What?"

"Don't you think people should remember Fred?"

"Well, of course." George's eyes glanced quickly at her stomach, "Tell people?"

"Tell people that a part of him is still here, and that you and he…" He trailed off watching her face.

She could feel shock on her face and wondered if she should compose her look. Deciding against it, she, instead, decided to speak, "I don't think…that's a good idea."

"Why? Not a good idea for you? People are going to start wondering, and then what are you going to do?"

She had already thought about that. She figured she could leave and come back to visit. Looking at Georges' face, she realized that it would be a lot harder to do than she could imagine. How could she tell George? She wouldn't be able to. Things were complicated enough without adding more complications to their relationship…whatever it was.

"Wait!" Realization dawned on George's face as he looked at her, "You're planning on leaving, aren't you?"

She felt her shoulders fall forward as if weights had just been placed on them, "I don't know, alright. I just—"

She stopped when she heard the door open. The doctor came in and began talking, "I'm glad you're awake." The doctor was an older male with dark hair; he looked at George, "If you don't mind I would like to talk to her alone."

George looked at Angelina, she really didn't want him to go. She just hoped that he'd want to stay; "Actually," Angelina spoke up, "he can stay."

The doctor only nodded, "You appear to be…we were able to get nutrients in you in order to feed your body. Have you not been eating?"

"I have." He gave her a stern look that reminded her of her father, sighing she shrugged her shoulders; "I suppose I could eat better."

"Good. No more sitting out in the freezing rain. That's not good for you or the baby."

"Alright, I'll eat better and I'll stay out of the cold. Can I go?"

"No, we want to run a few tests to make sure the baby is fine."

Both her and George responded, "The baby?"

"Yes, because of the lack of eating and then this…I want to make sure the baby is fine. There is a chance that the baby might not be fine. I don't want to alarm you, but I don't believe in giving false hope."

"Can I get the test now?"

"Yes, after I get things ready."

And with that the doctor was out of the room leaving George and Angelina stunned. Losing the baby. Losing Fred all over again. She wasn't sure if she could handle that.

And George. She looked over at the red haired man next to her who was staring off into space. He couldn't handle it either. But she hadn't been eating much, and…what if the baby died. What if…she couldn't think about that possibility, instead she focused on holding George's hand.


	18. The Pain of News

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get up, I am still working on it, I've just gotten a few distractions, but I will finish it. Thanks to my beta for helping out. Happy Thanksgiving._

**The Pain of News**

Angelina woke up and looked around. She was in her own bed, but she didn't remember how she had gotten there. She sat up slowly and looked around. It was completely dark except for a patch of moonlight on the floor near her bed. She absently wondered when time would start again and things would be normal. After everything that had happened recently something else that was big happening in her life wasn't exactly the most welcome thought in the world.

Shaking off any left over thoughts of sleep she swung her legs over her bed so they were on the ground. Sitting quietly she listened to see if she could hear anyone.

There was nothing.

No sound at all.

Angelina got up and stood for what seemed like the first time in a long time. Stretching she focused on every part of her body. It reminded her a bit of when she was still in school and they were getting ready for a Quidditch game. She, Katie and Alicia would stretch out before the game, without the guys around.

She remembered seeing Oliver that night. It was all a blur, but he was there to no surprise. They had all shown up.

Fighting.

Fighting to save everyone.

Fighting only to loose people.

To loose everything.

She felt her shoulders fall forward. Why? She still didn't understand why he had been taken. It didn't make any sense. Sure he wasn't the nicest person out there, but neither were a lot of people survived. Besides Fred wasn't the only good person taken.

So many had died that night. So many lives destroyed. But now they were safe. Because of Harry Potter. Her old teammate.

She was glad. Glad that so many people had been able to come together to stop something as seemingly unstoppable.

She needed to stop thinking about that night. But when her mind wondered, it always ended up there.

Before the image of the dead Fred entered her mind she shoved it away and decided to get dressed. Moving over to her dresser she got out some sweats. They would be comfortable. As she got dressed she paid attention to every detail it took into getting her clothes off and then her new ones one. Focusing on such small fine points allowed her mind to stay clear and in the present. Not thinking about anything else was always helpful.

Helpful because she could think. Think which was unlike other people. Mentally she slapped herself for heading in that direction. An overwhelmingly strong sense of bitter loneliness surrounded her dragging her down to her bed. She felt the ache in her heart and the choking sensation in her throat.

What Angelina needed to do was to calm down. She had to focus on the air coming in and going out.

Coming in.

Going out.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Slowly her breathing returned to normal.

Instead of getting back up Angelina decided she needed to stay on the bed for right then. Pulling herself up she managed to find her way to the middle of the bed and surrounded herself in her blanket and stayed there with her eyes closed.

* * *

Fred Weasley

Beloved Son and Brother

George didn't look any further down on the gravestone. He didn't like looking down and seeing their birthday and Fred's death on the same stone. He sat in front of the stone that said who was under the ground.

Under George.

He placed a hand on top of the dirt and closed his eyes. Fred was below him. Not the real Fred. Fred's body.

His body.

This was so unfair. Things shouldn't happen this way. You were supposed to live a full live and yet Fred's life had been cut very short.

He closed his eyes and sat in the silence trying to silence the anger and hate that he was feeling right now. Why some people got to live and yet his other half was ripped from him he wouldn't ever be able to understand. Life wasn't fair. Fair. Not at all. Life was cruel. What did he have to live for now?

He was silent as his mind was first focused on his brother. From his brother, his best friend, it moved to someone else. Tall, dark skinned beauty, not the best temper, wonderful Quidditch player, cares about others, loved his brother.

Angelina.

His brothers' wife. Her husband was dead now. But she was alive. George was alive. They'd spent so much time together. He needed her so badly. He needed her to help him through all those horrible times when no one else had seemed to be able to. She had done so much for him. George wasn't sure where he'd be had she not be there. He couldn't bare the thought of losing her…not even a little.

So if he couldn't loose her…perhaps she felt the same about him. Needing George around. It seemed like it would only be a constant reminder of the fact that Fred was not. Then again wasn't it the same for him? Seeing her and knowing that Fred wasn't coming back. George could barely look in the mirror. Having the same face as your brother who's dead did not help at all. In fact it only made things worse.

But Angelina, she helped. He had to be there for her. Although she said she didn't need anyone. A small smile flitted across his lips, something that was mostly foreign now to him, Angelina told Fred that many times. He remembered their arguments, but everyone could see how much they truly liked, then cared, and then loved each other.

Fred would also want George to be there for Angelina. To help her through any kind of problems that she would need. That was a given. George looked up at the darkened sky that threatened to cry along with George if George felt any need to. He swallowed back his tears and looked back at the grave.

"Sorry Fred. Sorry I haven't been here in a while. I—I couldn't come. I know what you'd say if you were here." He ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know what else to say. The doctor…Angelina wasn't doing what she should have been doing. You know Angelina, she likes doing things her way. She's…"

George couldn't speak anymore. He knew if he did, the tears would come. He was so determined to not let them come. To ignore them. To let them come would make everything too easy. He didn't want that right now.

Taking a deep breathe he placed his hand on his brother's tombstone, "I'm sorry Fred."

At that moment he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up he saw the loving face of his mother. She pulled him into a hug. Neither said anything. His mother eventually walked with him out of the grave away from his best friend. They slowly made their way back to the Burrow.

Nothing out of the ordinary was said, all had already been said but George was happy with the company. He hadn't spent too much time around his family, in truth only Ron and that was because he worked at the store. But being there again, it helped. It helped stop the searing pain for the moment.

When he and Angelina had found out what the Doctor had said, that was it. Angelina had crumpled, for one of the first times George had seen her so small and vulnerable, and yet she didn't cry. He had brought her back. He realized that he should have stayed, but he hadn't wanted to.

He looked around; his family was here for him, where was Angelina's family. They wouldn't know to be there, and her other family didn't know. And yet George couldn't find the strength in him to get up and go over to her. All of Fred was gone now.


	19. Blame

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Here's the next one._

**Blame**

George stood up and his mother looked at him, "George?"

"Mum, I have to go."

He saw a pained look in her eye. Ginny looked between their mum and George and finally placed her hand on top of George's, "Will you be back soon?"

George looked at Ginny and a half smile began to form on his lips but disappeared just as quickly, "As soon as I can."

"Alright. We're here."

George walked out to the yard and looked around his old house…their old house. Shaking his head he decided that he shouldn't stay away too much anymore. Originally he thought it would hurt too much to be near them…but it didn't. They helped. Angelina. He took a deep breath, but before he could leave he heard a face calling his name.

Turning around he saw his little sister coming out of the house, "Ginny?"

"George."

"Go back inside and eat."

"George. Look…I know."

"Know what?"

"Angelina."

George looked off and shrugged, "Know what about Angelina."

"First off, when you went to the grave, I went to her flat."

"I'm going to check on her."

Ginny sighed and walked closer to George, "She told you that she was fine. I know you didn't believe her. Please tell me you didn't believe her."

"What did she tell you?" He asked his heart tightening.

"She told me that she was hurt. No she didn't tell me about what or anything."

Suspicion crossed George's face, "How did you know?"

"About it? I didn't. I went to your place, Mum wanted you for dinner. You weren't there. Angelina was."

"She said…she said she was going home."

"She was in Fred's room." Ginny stood there silent for a few minutes before continuing, "I brought her to her flat. She was crying. George how could you leave her?"

"I couldn't be around her."

Ginny's lips tightened into a straight line before she spoke again, "I know it hurts. Don't you think that we all miss him?"

"I know…but it's not the same."

"I can't imagine how deep it is for you, but he was my brother. Mum and Dad's son. Bill, Charlie, Ron and Percy's brother. Think about Percy, he was right there and he…"

"I couldn't save him."

Both George and Ginny turned to the new voice that had entered into the conversation. They saw their older brother with his glasses on looking at them. "Percy." Ginny softly said.

Percy held up his hand and walked closer to George. "Hi George."

George wanted to be angry at him. He wanted to hate Percy, but there was no room in him right then. Percy looked at Ginny and then back at George, "Can I talk with you?"

"I was just leaving."

Percy took one more step toward George, he looked slightly uncomfortable, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Yes. I wish that Fred wasn't gone. Wasn't dead."

"But he is."

"I know. How do you think I feel? I was there, I saw him die and I could do nothing. Or maybe there was something I could have done." Percy looked off into the distance, "I wish I could have believed you sooner. Maybe…"

"Percy!" The two brothers looked at Ginny who continued speaking to Percy, "It's not your fault. I told you that."

Percy raised an eyebrow and looked at George; his throat felt dry. Part of him wanted to blame Percy. Blame him for Freds' death, but that wouldn't change the fact that his brother was gone. "No Percy, it's not your fault." He felt a bit of ease wash through him and his body was less tense. It wasn't anyone's fault. It happened. Now Angelina…

* * *

Angelina woke to a light tap on her door. "Come in." She called out in confusion.

Lee stepped in the room, "Hey Ange, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." He came and sat on the edge of her bed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Alright. You didn't answer so I let myself in."

"I figured."

"Katie and Alicia are both worried about you."

Angelina sighed, "I know. I'm trying, I really am. I just…"

"I know you miss him, but…"

"Lee Jordan if you're going to tell me it's time to move on."

"Come on, I was just going to say, you don't need to act like this."

"I haven't been. It's only been today that I've stayed in bed."

"Alright. I guess…I guess I just miss you."

Miss her? She was there…but then she realized that most of her time she had spent with George. George who she had grown a lot closer to. She really loved being with him. Not only did he fill the void that had been left from Fred but their friendship had strengthened, at least she thought so. George…

Sighing she realized that she hadn't seen him since they had been told, She should talk with him, but she wasn't sure where he was.

"Angelina? Are you feeling alright?" Lee asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No Lee, but I'm getting there."

"Good. Maybe you should stay at your house, you know with your parents, at least for a little bit."

A small smile crossed her face, "That is a good idea, and yet I just don't think it would be too smart to do. At least not right now."

"Alright. Whichever works for you."

"Thank you, for everything. I know I've been hard to be around lately, and…"

"Don't apologize for trying to get over someone you love. You might never get over him."

"Thanks."

"That's not a bad thing. Listen I was talking to my Mum and she…well she said loss can be hard and even if you don't get over him, you can still move on."

"I'm not so sure I can."

"Whatever works."

"Thanks, again."

"No problem. I never mind." He looked around her room before speaking to her again, "So, do you want me to make you something?"

"No. I'm okay. Thanks. I just…I think I need to think."

"Got it."

And with that Lee was gone.

Angelina sat on her bed her chin resting on her knees. What would happen if George couldn't stand to be around her because of the baby? It was his brother's child and she had…she choked back a sob. What was she going to do? Nothing seemed good anymore. She was spiraling down and she didn't want to be.

Her heart ached to hold the baby that was part of Fred, the baby that she would never hold.

Why?

Why had she been so stupid? She shouldn't have gone and sat out in the rain. She had caused the baby's death. She knew that she had.

She felt her breathes coming in faster now as she tried to gasp for air.

Why couldn't she breathe?

Relax Angelina. You're being ridiculous.

She had only seemed to pick that up after the fight. She concentrated on her breaths until it was much slower.

"Ang?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes locked with sad brown ones. "George."

"Hi." He came and sat on her bed, "Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you are. Sorry about leaving you."

Shrugging Angelina looked away, "I understand."

"I went to see him."

George didn't have to go into much more depth for Angelina to understand, "Are you okay?"

"…yeah…I suppose."

Shaking her head she slowly stood and walked over to him, "Why did you go then?"

"I wanted to talk to him."

"You could have asked me, I would have come with."

"I know."

"But…" She pressed reaching down and finding his hand.

She silently made her way to the couch as he explained, "I needed to be alone."

"Makes sense." After they sat down Angelina turned towards George, "I'm sorry. This is my fault. You had a chance to have just a part of your brother and I killed it."

"Angelina, you didn't do it on purpose. Don't worry about it. Everything works out the way it should."

"I wish I could have had the baby."

"Me too. But it's past, so don't worry.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"I haven't changed."

"You have just a bit."

Smiling he leaned his head against the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Angelina found her eyes closing soon afterward, her head comfortably resting on George's shoulder.


	20. Becoming Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Happy Holidays. Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, whichever you celebrate, or not. Anyways, hope you enjoy this._

**Becoming Closer**

_A few weeks later_

Angelina walked into her flat. She had just gotten back from having lunch with Alicia and Katie. It had been nice, relaxing. She had forgotten how much she enjoyed spending time with them. And yet the entire time she was with them, in the back of her mind, she was thinking of George. They were both sad about the baby, but at the same time, he wasn't angry with her, which made it easier for her not to be angry with herself.

She got changed and sat on the couch staring off into space, trying to think about where she would be without George.

If George hadn't been there for all that happened she was sure that she wouldn't be in the place she was now…mentally or otherwise. Sighing she reluctantly let go and decided to go for a walk.

Once outside she breathed in the clean air allowing it to fill her lungs. She decided to wander, let her feet find the way her heart wanted to go. Somehow it always made things just a little bit better.

Life had been very different and interesting of late. She had lost her husband…the one man that she completely loved in one horrible night. He had been ripped from her. Not only that but no one save his twin knew that they were married. To make matters worse she had been pregnant.

George had been so happy when she was pregnant, she could tell he was excited because it was a part of Freds'. So what did she do? She ended up getting a miscarriage. Fred had once more been taken from her. So where did that leave her now?

Angelina knew that she wasn't alone because she had her parents. She had Lee, Alicia and Katie. And mostly…George. His face came into her mind and she felt her lips involuntarily turn up in a small smile. George was good. He was sweet and kind and he helped her.

But was Angelina doing all that she could to help him?

She just didn't know if she was doing all that she could.

Her eyes closed as a breeze blew into her face, the air felt so clean outside. It touched her face causing all of her senses to come to life. Closing her eyes she stood still for a few minutes. She could hear many more things from passerbys and knew that she should continue moving.

But this was the place. She wanted to be here. Something inside her wanted to be here. She wasn't sure if she should look up to see where she was, although she had a pretty good idea.

Inhaling deep she could faintly smell the shop she was in front, she liked this smell, it was calm and peaceful and yet there was something under it. She stood there for a few minutes before she handed into the building.

* * *

George finished up putting away the merchandize. He had already let everyone take off. There hadn't been too much left and George wanted some extra time to think, but still keep busy.

He and Angelina still spent some time together, whatever time they could. But they were both trying to reach out with others. He and Lee had gone to a Quidditch game, it wasn't as much fun without Fred being there. He tried not to let Lee see it, but he was sure Lee could tell. He also spent more time with his family. It wasn't like a lot of extra time or anything, just some more.

Angelina was doing the same…spending time with Lee, Alicia and Katie and her parents. Ginny had been hanging out with her as well and he couldn't quite figure that one out. Sure they knew each other, but…it just didn't seem to fit. He figured that he was just overlooking something.

But he and Angelina still spent time together, and they tried to go out with friends together. In fact they were all planning on hanging out tonight.

George finally finished up with the store and headed up to their…his…their…the flat. He went inside and was surprised to see Angelina there.

"Hey Ang."

"George, hope you don't mind…"

"No, never."

She smiled slightly, "So are you still going tonight?"

"Yeah, aren't you?"

"Of course, sorry…I went for a walk and…I ended up here."

"Are you feeling okay?"

George went over to her and they both sat down on the couch, "I'm fine George honestly."

"Alright."

The two fell into silence just feeling the others company. Soon enough they got up and headed out to meet Lee, Alicia and Katie.

* * *

Angelina looked at her glass that was still half full. Alicia had picked a more relaxed restaurant for them to go too. There was dancing there as well as tables for eating. Alicia, Katie and Lee would go out to the floor every so often but come back to the table where George and she had stayed.

She didn't feel much like dancing and from the looks of it, neither did George. She felt bad that he had to be out here when he didn't want to be. She wanted to make things better for him, but she was hesitant, unsure if he really did want that or not. Sure Angelina felt that she knew a side of him that not many people knew, but she didn't want to assume.

A girl walked over to their table and tapped George on the shoulder, "Want to dance?"

George looked up at her shocked, as if he had been pulled from some other place and then as realization sunk in he shook his head.

"Come on, just one dance." The girl quietly asked, hand now on his arm.

"No."

"Just—"

"He said no, I'd drop it if I were you."

The girl huffed and left quickly. "Thanks." George said and then he fell back against the seat.

"No problem."

The two fell into a comfortable silence again. There were so many people, everywhere. Angelina felt an overwhelming feeling to run away. Run far away. Away from all this craziness. She wanted to be gone. She looked over at Lee, Alicia and Katie; they were all having a great time. There was no sense in letting them loose that.

"Do you want to leave?"

Angelina looked over at George who was looking intently on her. She looked back at Lee, Alicia, and Katie and then the rest of the room. Slowly she turned back to her friend, "Yeah. You?"

He nodded and Angelina and he got up. "I suppose we should let them know." George whispered in her ear.

"I'll go tell them."

Angelina made her way through the crowd until she reached Lee. She touched him lightly on the back and he turned around. He scrutinized her face for a minute before speaking, "You want to leave don't you?"

"I'm sorry. It's just…I can't stay for any longer tonight."

"Don't apologize. Here I'll take you back."

"Thanks Lee but George wants to leave too, so we'll head out together."

He looked over her shoulder towards the table they had been sitting at. Angelina followed his gaze and saw George standing there with a tired expression on his face, "Should I go with George?"

"Come and see him tomorrow, I think he just wants to be alone."

"Right. Well you take care and we're still having lunch tomorrow?"

Angelina thought about it for a minute and then looked once more at George, "See if he wants to have lunch with you. I think he might need you."

"Okay. I'll still see you tomorrow though."

"Of course."

They hugged and that was when Alicia and Katie came over. Alicia was the first to speak, "You and George are leaving?"

"Yeah, sorry guys."

"That's okay. We'll see you later?" Katie said patting Angelina's arm.

"Yes, I'll see you guys later."

And with that Angelina went back over to George, "Come on George, let's go. They all said bye and…you know the usual?"

"Right."

The two slowly walked through the streets. They didn't feel like apparating, but they didn't really talk much either. They finally made it to Angelina's flat. George looked down at Angelina, "So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Will you be okay, or do you want me to come back with you?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though."

He smiled. The two leaned in and hugged. Angelina closed her eyes loving the feel of his arms around her. They stood in each others' embrace for a few minutes before slowly releasing. "Bye George."

"Bye Ange."

George apparated disappearing before Angelina's eyes.

As Angelina lay in her bed she realized that part of the reason she had liked the hug so much was because it was familiar to Fred's embrace. But she also knew that it wasn't only that; she had loved it because it was George and he was holding her. That worried her, she couldn't be replacing Fred with someone who liked just like him. That was wrong…and yet, being with George wasn't wrong. Sighing Angelina found herself almost slipping into unconsciousness, wondering if those thoughts were only just because she was almost asleep and wasn't quite with it. She didn't even have time to wonder if that was true or not before she was gone.


	21. Processing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**Processing**

George stood by one of the shelves that he had started to pass by, the item was something Fred had suggested. He looked above the shelf and saw Ron's head above another shelf a few rows away; he was talking to a customer. Verity was probably up front to stay by the register. As he picked up the item to look at it, his found that his mind was elsewhere, no longer at the store.

Angelina.

That hug.

It was a nice hug. Angelina and he had hugged before, but it wasn't like that. Before it was just a friendly play around kind of a hug, this time…it felt like they were both holding on. If anyone else had seen them they would have said that he and Angelina had stayed in the embrace for much longer than was necessary. Although with that hug last night…it was necessary.

That hug had allowed him to rest somewhat peaceably for most of the night. Then came the early morning where he woke with thoughts of Fred and that he should be the one there enjoying Angelina's hugs…but he wasn't.

He was still dead.

Still gone.

George set the item down and continued down the aisle.

As he was walking he heard the door open, customers were coming in. He continued to the end of the aisle and turned towards the door. Angelina had just come in. He was surprised as he felt a smile cross his lips.

"Angelina." It wasn't loud, but effective. She turned immediately at the sound of her name. She headed straight toward him, "Hey Ange."

"George, how are you?"

"Fine." Was all he managed to get out, but in truth, upon seeing her he felt…better. "How are you?"

"I'm…good."

"So, not that I don't want you here, but…well…I thought you had work?" He sincerely hoped Angelina wouldn't think he was trying to get rid of her. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind as he focused on what she was saying.

She shook her head, "No…I mean I know. Ginny told me to met her here, we're going to lunch together."

"Ginny?"

"Yeah."

"I haven't seen her."

"I can wait. Do you need help with anything?"

"I was just…yeah, come on."

Angelina followed him behind the counter that held the registers. Verity turned to give George a curious glance, "I'll be in the back."

"Alright." She gave a small smile.

George and…they were right to have hired her, she was just what this store had needed. She was reliable and trusting. She hadn't liked You Know Who, which was a must to start with. She took in the fun and jokes very easily, but wasn't a prankster herself. They had been one of the few hiring and she had needed a job. Verity seemed to know enough of…them, that she understood their moods. When they needed a break because they had an idea she immediately came to the front without question. And she had come back afterwards.

George continued into the back as he thought of the other worker out there…Ron. There were still two Weasleys working here he thought grimly. Not that he wasn't happy when Ron had joined the team; he had just wished it would have made for three and not two.

He finally realized that he had stopped walking a few minutes ago and was just standing and staring. He looked over at Angelina, "Sorry."

She shrugged, "It's okay George. Did you need some time off? I could stay—"

"No, I _need_ to be here."

Nodding she looked around the back room that they were in, "You haven't been back here since…" She trailed off still eyeing everything.

"Don't have a reason too."

"I see."

George went and sat in one of the chairs, "But I have come back here a few times since Fred…"

Angelina went over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "George, it's okay."

His eyes slid closed without him realizing it. "Thanks Ange." He murmured.

"Angelina? George?"

He opened his eyes and saw his sister standing in the door, "Ginny."

"Hey Ginny."

"Are you ready for lunch Angelina, or do you want to stay here?" She grinned mischievously.

"No I'm ready." Angelina's hand slipped off of Georges' shoulder, "I'll see you later."

"Alright."

* * *

Angelina and Ginny were at a small café, it was quiet and the clouds just barely covered the sun. They hadn't said much on the way to the café, but they had ordered now and were just waiting for their food.

"So, how are things going with you?" Ginny asked taking a sip from her drink.

Angelina shrugged, "It's going. Not much is going on though. Just the same old. What about you?"

"Wonderful." Ginny paused and looked down, "You know you're doing wonders with George."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think George is dealing with Fred's death a lot better thanks to you."

"I haven't done much."

Ginny raised an eyebrow at the dark girl in front her, "Oh really?"

Angelina looked away from Ginny's eyes, "He's helped me." She quietly whispered.

"Ang, I…I didn't mean that you weren't affected by his death, I mean you two were…"

She noticed Angelina's breathe pick up a little before she answered, "A little."

"Come on you can't tell me that his death only affected you a little?"

"Ginny, how can you talk so calmly about your brothers' death?"

Ginny was silent for a moment, "Because it's necessary. I do have almost all of my family, I miss Fred. I'll miss Fred forever, but I don't think Fred would want everyone to stop living because he did."

"I know. And George knows."

Ginny pursed her lips, "But you two are still having a hard time."

"What are you getting at?"

"Nothing. I'm just…I'm glad you're here. With us. With George. And…"

The red haired girl paused unsure of how to go on. Angelina just looked at her. Her temper was a bit better ever since…Angelina was coping and Ginny could tell. But the one that she was really worried about was George. Whenever he was with Angelina he seemed…better. It was hard to explain it, but it somehow made sense…George and Angelina, both extremely close to Fred, of course they would find comfort in each other.

Angelina finally spoke, "And?"

"Nothing right now."

Angelina raised an eyebrow at Ginny but didn't say anything else and their lunch continued in silence with only a little bit of conversation here and there.

* * *

George looked at the clock, today had been one of those days.

Long.

Unbelievably long.

Of course they had customers, but it didn't do anything to pass the time. He then thought back to when Angelina and Ginny had left; he had so badly wanted Angelina to stay. He knew it was selfish. Selfish and ridiculous to want her to stay with him. He knew that it made sense and yet he couldn't not think about it. It didn't make any sense…or did it?

He realized then, he had become very dependent on her.

Angelina.

His brother's wife.

Fred's wife.

And yet, George knew that she had helped to fill the empty void that had been torn out of him and tossed aside uselessly. The empty void that seemed all the more better with Angelina around. Shaking his head he decided that he needed to keep his thoughts on other things. Although the problem was that he couldn't help but slip into thoughts of Angelina. He would see something that would remind him of Fred, or Fred would just cross his mind, as it always did, and then Angelina would be there.

He shouldn't feel like this, but he somewhat needed her.

What he should do is let her go. Allow her to live her own life instead of staying in the misery that was now his existence. George shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking things like those. Angelina was miserable as well as he was, there was no denying that. But he felt better when she was there, and he knew that she seemed better as well, which could be because he was Fred's twin.

George stopped the thoughts from coming. This was ridiculous, he knew that. He had to focus on other things, like running the store. He sighed and continued working on fixing up the shelf.

* * *

Angelina hadn't gone back to the store after hers and Ginny's lunch, instead she decided to go for a walk. She didn't really do much thinking until near the end. She realized that she was using George. Using him to make herself feel better. George shouldn't have to be reminded of Fred just because she was there. She was sure that he would be better on his own…better without her.

A part of her was upset at the idea of leaving George, but she knew that he would probably want some space. She was going to have to tell him that.

As soon as her mind solidified she looked up to see where she was at…of course, she was at his flat. She took a deep breathe and went inside.


	22. What I Need

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**What I Need**

George was laying on his couch staring at the ceiling. Angelina shut the door quietly and sat at the edge of the couch by his feet.

"Hey Ange."

"George." There was quiet for a few moments before she spoke again, "How are you?"

"Fine. Completely fine."

"Are you?"

"As fine as I can be. What about you?"

"I uh…" Angelina wasn't sure if she could continue.

George sat up, "What's going on?"

"George, I don't think it's…right…good…to hang out anymore."

"What?"

"It's just…it'll be better if we don't hang out anymore."

George felt a lump in his throat, "Why?"

"It's obvious isn't it?"

"If it was obvious, don't you think I wouldn't be asking you?"

She didn't say anything for a few minutes and he could tell she was thinking about that last statement. George didn't want them to stop hanging out. He needed Angelina. He more than needed her, he wanted her company. Being around her helped him the best way he had ever found out, the best way that there possibly could.

But if she didn't…

Maybe she was getting annoyed…no she was hurting like he was and she needed someone there just like he did.

"Because…you…I…Fred…alone…we need to be able to handle it and…the…best way is for us to separate."

He had never really heard Angelina struggle for words, it was different.

"Angelina, why would it be better for us? What are you thinking about?"

"I don't want you to have to look at me and think of Fred."

"Yes because you looking at me won't do the same thing."

"Another reason."

"Any others?"

Angelina's face fell and then she looked at the ground.

George just waited.

He knew Angelina enough that if she had something on her mind she would say it, it was only a matter of when she would say it.

A few minutes later she softly spoke, "I don't want you to stay near me because of Fred."

"What do you mean?"

She exhaled slowly and sat up straight and looked George in the eye, "I don't want you to think that you have to watch out for me just because you feel the need to."

This time it was George who fell silent. He had never considered Angelina like that. Keeping her around because it was his duty. Sure he thought that he should take care of her for Fred…

But this was different, he wanted to look after her because he wanted to. Angelina was first and foremost his friend. He had gotten to know her because they were in the same year and then on the Quidditch team. Many times he, Fred, Lee, Alicia, Katie and Angelina would hang out in the Common Room. Angelina knew all that he—they had done, and all that they had been through.

She was someone he wanted to be with. She was his friend.

"Ange," George began speaking slow, "I don't want you around only because of Fred. You were my friend even when we were at Hogwarts."

She smiled, "I know we were friends."

"Good. Now let's continue that friendship, please?"

Angelina pursed her lips, "I'd like that."

Smiling George relaxed realizing just how tense he was. He leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. A few minutes later he felt Angelina's head resting on his shoulder, "Thank you George."

"Thank you Ange. You've helped me in so many ways…I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Same here. I always wanted to be there for you, but then there were times that you were there for me. Even with the…baby."

He felt her body shiver and he wrapped his arm around her. She allowed herself to settle more into his side and he heard a sigh escape her lips.

"You're sure you don't hate me for that?"

"No, I do wish that maybe…it would have been nice to have something of his you know?"

"I agree. I shouldn't have been so reckless."

George shrugged, "Come on Ange, don't dwell on it."

"Sorry, I can't help but think about it sometimes."

George was quiet for a minute before whispering, "Me too."

* * *

It had been a few hours and the two hadn't moved from their positions. Angelina was the first to speak up, "George."

"Hmmm?"

"I liked that hug."

"Me too."

"I think…well…" Angeline pursed her lips together, "It might it kind of feel like Fred was with me again, you know?"

"Same here. Although just a little different."

"I agree."

Angelina reached over and began to move her hand on top of his, but before she could place it on his, he turned his over and the two very naturally allowed their hands to come together. It felt good having that extra contact from George.

"Ange?"

"What?"

"Do you think you're ever going to tell anyone else about you and Fred?"

Her heart still spoke with pain at his name, especially coming from George's lips, and yet…at the same time, it felt right, normal. Comfortable.

She didn't know how she was going to be able to ever move on. The only people that she really loved to be around was…well actually George, regardless of the fact that he was identical to her husband, she felt calmed and comfortable, and fine in his presence.

Her parents were fine, as was the rest of the Weasley family, Lee, Alicia, Katie…they were all fine. But she felt better with George near her. And apparently he liked to be near her too. If that was the case then she didn't need anyone else, not really.

She mentally scolded herself, she knew that she needed to move on, and she would, one day. Someday when things were better. But what was better?

Angelina was brought out of her thoughts by George shifting in his seat. She looked up him and realized that she needed to open her eyes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"That's alright. I guess I should head home."

Angelina got up and swayed a little, she hadn't woken up completely yet. She felt George's steadying hand on her back. "How about you stay here the night? It's not a big deal. Besides we don't need you splicing all over." A ghost of a grin appeared on his face.

They both stared at each other in mild shock for a few moments before looking down, "Thanks. That *yawn* would be nice." Angelina felt her eyes drooping and looked towards the room, "Beds sound so good right now."

George and Angelina moved to the bedrooms and he pulled her onto his bed with him on it. Angelina laid down and she fell asleep in only a few moments.


	23. Sometimes It’s Not Subtle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: Sorry I had writer's block_

**Sometimes It's Not Subtle**

_A few weeks later_

Angelina had just finished work for the day. She headed to the restaurant where she was supposed to meet him. Looking up to the school she realized just how dark it had gotten, even with evidence that the sun did exist. It fit her mood perfectly. She knew that the sun was somewhere; it was just a matter of finding it.

Her sun.

She wondered what it was and when she would figure it out. She and George had decided to still be there for each other, but they both tried to still hang out with other people. It was good. Relying solely on one person was a dangerous thing to do.

Although she knew that she could rely on George but she also knew that there was a possibility that he could die any day.

It had happened to Fred.

And that was why she was making sure that she didn't rely solely on George, it was stupid.

Stupid and dangerous.

So many things one would have to go through because of it. Things that would be more or less alone because that person was gone.

The tall dark girl shook her head, she had to get those thoughts out of her mind. She didn't need to be thinking such dark things right now.

Or ever really.

Right now she was going to focus on the here and now…and memories.

* * *

She entered the restaurant and quickly spotted him. Angelina gave a small smile and headed over to the table.

"Hey Ange."

"Hi Lee. How are you?"

"Good. I'm glad you could make it this time." He smiled at her with a gentle smile. The last time they had decided to meet she had told him last minute that she couldn't stay. "Unless you're planning on leaving me again?"

"No, I'm here."

"Great." Lee smiled as Angelina sat down. "So how have things been?"

"Fine."

"How's George and you?"

"What?"

"Everyone knows that you guys are very nearly always together."

"So, what does that mean?"

"Nothing…"

Angelina frowned, "Lee, you're keeping something from me, I know you are."

"It's just…well…Angelina I'm one of your best friends. We've known each other for years. There's something else between you two being friends."

"Lee, look it's George, he's my friend. He's going through a tough time, you know that."

"I also know that you're going through a tough time with it too. You can't pretend that it doesn't hurt."

She swallowed, "he had family."

"Alright, if you want to go that route, then it's fine. But you and I both know that it wasn't just you two as friends. Now George…"

"Come on Lee, do we have to talk about that? Why don't we talk about Alicia?"

Angelina watched as Lee smiled again, "What about her?"

"Anything new with you two?"

"You, Katie and Alicia talked last night, so I think you'd know. And changing the subject won't make me forget Angie."

"We're helping each other through it. Alright?"

Lee nodded and the two continued their conversation without mentioning Fred or George.

* * *

"Come on George, Mum really wants you to come." Ron said for the forth time that day.

"Well, I might be busy."

He heard his brother groan, "Harry, you ask him."

George heard the reluctance in the silence from Harry. The three of them were organizing the store, well George was. Ron and Harry had stopped and were immersed in a conversation, which would easily spill over to include George.

They had all gone to lunch earlier and Harry had come with them back to the store. It had been a bit hard for him, Harry and Ron were really close, it reminded him too much of him and Fred.

He picked up the item that had fallen on the ground; he didn't even realize what it was. He hadn't noticed most of the items anymore. He sold them but there was more of a fleeting thought then something that was stable.

"George, she would really love for you to be there, so would everyone."

George still didn't reply. He knew that he should come, but he just didn't have it in him. But he truly had nothing and his family knew it. He figured that they just didn't want him to sit and think about his brother at their apartment.

Like a family dinner would help. Everything there reminded George of his other half. The table, his family, the clock…

The clock that permanently served as a reminder that Fred wasn't coming home.

Ever.

He felt his insides going numb and his heart breaking again.

"George."

Ginny? When did she get here? "Ginny?"

"Yes, listen, Mum really wants you to come for dinner. We all really do. And besides we were hoping that you might bring someone?"

George raised his eyebrow, bring someone? Like who? "Who?"

"Anyone you want, Lee, Katie, Angelina…"

George felt his lips twitch to a smile. "I'll think about it."

"Alright. You do that." Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. She then turned to Harry, "Come on Harry, we have things to do and Ron and George need to work." She grabbed Harry's hand and the two quickly left the store.

Ron had stayed quiet about the dinner thing for the rest of work, for which George was very grateful for. Afterwards Ron asked again, "So are you coming?"

"Look Ron, if I'm there, I'm there." Ron didn't look satisfied, "Alright? I promise I'll try to be there."

Ron pursed his lips and studied George, "Alright," he agreed rather reluctantly, "I'll see you later." Ron headed out the door, "Night Verity."

"Night."

George looked over at the girl, "Go on, I'll lock up."

"Are you sure, I don't mind staying."

"It's fine."

"Alright then, good night."

A few minutes later he heard the door open and close. He stood in the silence for a few minutes. He could ask Angelina, maybe he would…or maybe he shouldn't. She would make it so much easier to be there with.

As he stood debating he heard the door open and close again followed by a, "George?"

He felt a smile tug at his lips, "Angelina?"

He turned and walked toward the voice and was quickly met by her, "Hey George. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I think it is."

"Think?"

"Ang, what are you doing for dinner tonight?"

"I didn't think about it. You?"

"Would you come with me to my parents?"

"Still don't want to go by yourself?"

"Can you blame me?"

Angelina took one of his hands in hers, "No, and of course I'll go. What time?"

"Pretty much now. I have to close up and then we can go."

"I can help."

"You don't have to."

Angelina nodded, "I know I don't have to, but I want to."

"Alright."

So the two began working on closing up the store.


	24. A Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is the last chapter in this story, but I have a sequel that will continue this. It's not going to be as long as this is. And for those who want George and Angelina together…don't worry. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed. Thank you: 5redroses, angelale8, BErinHaribo, Blue Leah, Dark Child Productions, gazil33, gymgurl, hermioneism, HPFanFictionFan, JakeBlacksGirl, MatoakaWilde, Meloda26, Nanda Weasley, oBO, obessedmum, Passionate with A pencil-FLAME, PhinalPhantasy, Puplpocadotsl3, random00b, sassyne, sk8tergrl1700, TwinkieTUTS, and vanillabean18._

**A Beginning**

Once the store was cleaned and everything put away George and Angelina apparated to a hill nearby the Burrow. They hadn't done that much talking. Perhaps that was one of the reasons that George wanted Angelina around, she wouldn't grill him about why he wanted to do things and she didn't try to get him to talk all the time.

But the thing that was still on his mind was going to this family dinner. He shook his head, why did his family have to be like this?

So, open and caring?

A small smile flitted across his face, he didn't mind exactly, he'd much rather they were like this then other families who shut out instead of reaching out to others in pain.

And he knew that Fred's death had hurt the rest of his family. But he also knew that it couldn't be anywhere near what he had. They didn't have half of them ripped away from them. In fact, they had all grown closer. Like he and Ang…

Over just one more hill and they would be there. Now every step felt like it was too much and he just wanted to stop.

But Angelina was there and she was still walking. Fred would still go, so would George. He knew that Fred would want him to continue and George did want to continue with life, but it was hard. Fred wasn't there and if Fred was left and George was gone, it would have been just as hard for Fred to move on.

He wondered if everyone was going to be there. He knew that his parents would, but Charlie? Bill and Fleur? Percy?

George wasn't angry at Percy anymore. There had been a time when he was, but he realized it was mostly that he was angry that he hadn't been there to save Fred, Percy had given George the best news about it. The reason for the smile that had been forever left on Fred's face.

They soon came into view of the Burrow.

Their childhood home.

"Are you still ready?"

He looked over at Angelina who was quietly looking at him.

George contemplated that as he looked at the Burrow again. Was he ready? Was he ready to go home and see that place? Those faces?

Looking at Angelina he nodded, "Yes." He was ready, with Angelina there.

Once inside his mother threw her arms around George and hugged him tight. She rubbed his back a few times before stepping back and looking him up and down, "So good to see you George."

"You too Mum."

She smiled and then turned to Angelina and pulled her into a hug, "So glad you could join us too."

"Thanks for having me." She said.

"Well you're just in time for dinner, come on in. I've just sent Ginny to fetch them from out back."

Just at that moment they heard a bunch of noise and a few seconds later they saw them. His Dad and Percy were in a conversation, Bill and Fleur were holding hands, Ron, Harry and Charlie were all talking and Ginny and Hermione brought up the rear.

Ginny was the first to notice them, "George! Angelina! You guys made it!"

"Of course they made it." His Mum said as she moved to the table with George in tow, almost as if in fear that he would leave. Had he been hurting her that bad? He looked at the rest of his family and wondered if he had done that with pulling away.

But he could hardly put blame, it was hard. Very hard to be around them. Was it just as hard for them to not have him around as it was for him to be around them? He wasn't sure; he'd have to think about that later.

"Well George, it's nice to see you away from that store." His Dad said as he sat down.

"Arthur, don't pester him." George's mum said quietly.

"I was just saying that it was nice."

"Come on everyone, sit down."

Percy looked at George and smiled and nodded toward the table. George nodded and sat down at his usual seat. Angelina sat down next to him, but not in Fred's spot.

Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the other side of Angelina whispering while Ron and Harry sat across from them. Bill, Fleur and Charlie all sat down on the other side of the table and were soon after followed by their Mum.

Dinner progressed as it always had. Lots of eating and everyone talking about their day and things they wanted to do. George was surprised with how much he had missed in the time that he had kept away from his family as much as possible. Angelina talked very easily with his family, it was always easy. Ginny and Ron had been on the Quidditch team. She knew Charlie, Bill and Fleur. And of course Harry and his parents. Her parents. He wondered if she saw them like that. George talked with them about as much as he could, almost as much as Angelina had.

Soon dinner was over and George found himself wondering if he should stay or leave; He looked at his family and decided that he should stay. He didn't contribute much to the conversation, but he stayed.

* * *

Finally after a very long evening George made it back to their—his flat. Angelina had gone back to her flat and he to the—his. He took a deep breathe and sat down on his bed. That had been hard and yet; he found that he was glad that he did go. He felt better, and he wasn't sure exactly why, but he knew that going had been a good idea.

Of course part of that had been due to Angelina being there. She made it easier.

Angelina.

His friend.

His brother's wife.

His dead brother's wife.

Shaking his head he knew that he needed Angelina just as much as she said she needed him. They both needed to be there for each other. He wanted to be there for her and she apparently wanted to be there for him.

There was no other way; Angelina was staying in his life.

And his family?

His family was staying there too. He needed them just like they seemed to want him. Sure his family didn't know the loss like he did, but Fred was their brother, their son.

If Fred were in George's room right now he knew what he would say. Fred would tell him to stop feeling sorry and sad and still live life. Live life to the fullest. Easy for Fred to say, he was on the other side.

It wouldn't be easy to continue life. It would take a lot. At the beginning George could barely breathe without it hurting. But now…it wasn't so bad. Something that he could handle. Fred would want that. After all if George had been the one to leave Fred, he'd have wanted Fred to continue.

Fred.

His brother.

His other half.

The person that knew his deepest secrets, although they weren't secrets to Fred, they never had been. They both could read the other very well and knew. They were able to finish each other sentences. They had done everything together…almost everything. Fred had gotten married first telling George that he would soon follow, Fred would have been a father first, and now Fred was the first to die. To leave George. George would follow, but he wasn't going to follow anytime soon. As much as he wanted to be with Fred, he couldn't. He wouldn't.

George blinked away the tears in his eyes and looked across the hall to Fred's closed bedroom door. He would continue. Fred was just waiting somewhere else. George would go on.

He lay down on his bed and took another deep breathe. He wasn't sure just what he was going to be facing tomorrow, but he knew that he could do it. Fred would have wanted him to continue. And so he would.


End file.
